Arranged Marriage
by blueyed18
Summary: What if an arranged marriage wasn't as bad as you imagined?
1. We're what!

Disclaimer: I, like everyone of you, do not own Gilmore Girls....sad sad day....

A/N: Hey guys! This is my first fanfic and I'm really excited. Please stick with me though, the first chapters are going to be a lil' rough considering I've never done this before. I've been reading them for a while and I decided to help me through this dumb thing called a hiatus (whoever invented it is dumb!) I would attempt at the art of writing Rory/Logan fanfiction. So…..here ya go! Hope you enjoy….

"Welcome to the family"……the words left Logan speechless as he watched Richard walk away with a skip in his step. Prenups? Marriage? What was he talking about? Logan's thought wandered as he saw his prank blow up in his face. He couldn't marry Rory Gilmore. Sure she is a great girl, but not entirely his type. Besides, he didn't want a serious relationship right now. He was perfectly content with his many conquests.

As if reading his mind Finn broke the silence, "Wow, mate. There go all those hookups we were looking forward to at the next LDB event."

"Shut up Finn. I think Logan has a lot more to worry about other than how many girls he can lay. He needs to focus on the wedding plans."

"Both of you shut up. It's more like how am I going to get myself out of this? I can't marry Ace!"

"Why the sudden disdain towards reporter girl? You two have always seemed so smitten with each other."

"You can wipe that smirk off your face Finn, this isn't funny. Anyways, Ace just isn't my type."

"Oh really? Point number one…Ace. You don't give girls nicknames. Why is Rory any different?"

"Finn's got a point there and it's not past four yet. Plus, you invited her to a LDB event. Nobody's ever dared to do that before. Plus, you got away with it and they actually liked her."

"Let's just try to focus on the issue here at hand. I will NOT marry Rory Gilmore!"

"Maybe you should just try to talk to your dad. He could fix things."

"Good idea Colin, I always knew you were a smart man. Excuse me boys, I have an extremely important phone call to make."

As Logan walked away he started dialing his dad's number. "This better work," he hisses under his breath. "Hello, dad? We need to talk……"

It was her last class of the day and Rory was happy to be on here way back to her dorm. It was Friday and she wanted to get some reading done before dinner at her grandparents. She had a hard time concentrating all day so reading might help keep her mind off of things. Her conversation with Marty the night before kept replaying in her head. Was she that naïve? Did Logan Huntzberger really have feelings for her? Even if he did, she didn't. How could she? He was so….so…irritating! Interupting her class time to pull a stupid prank like that! She was right, they were completely different people. But…he was extremely gorgeous….no Rory! You can't think of the playboy like that. She did find herself enjoying their banter filled conversations more and more each time they spoke. She even found herself looking for him while at the newspaper room. It was refreshing to argue with someone who could actually challenge her. In fact, he challenged her in so many ways. He introduced her to adventure, risks, and just letting loose. She needed loosening. Even Lorelei would agree to that.

Rory was so lost in thought she didn't realize all the People watching her and whispering to their friends. Finally, she noticed a blonde girl resembling a Barbie doll she once owned when she was five throw ugly glances towards her. Suddenly she noticed everyone was staring at her. She stopped walking.

"What are you guys looking at?"

Barbie approached her. "You aren't supposed to cut in line ya know."

"Excuse me, do I know you? And what are you talking about?

"I was next in line and you cut."

"What "line" do you speak of?"

"Logan. Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about."

"I don't know what you are talking about." She was starting to get annoyed."

"You knew there was a line. But no, you had to go ahead and snatch him up anyways. You smart girls think you know everything."

"Obviously not everything, I still have no idea what you are talking about. Logan and I are just friends."

"No you're not. Don't play dumb."

You're the one who's dumb…Rory thought to herself.

Barbie continued…"I know you're engaged. It's all over campus. The playboy's finally settled down. I just wanted to be the first to meet the girl who beat me to it."

"We're what?!"

Back at his dorm, Logan plopped down on his bed after a three hour struggle with his father. Unfortunately, he was now more worried than before. Mitchum was firm in his decision. They were going to get married…..married. What will Ace think? Oh no! He forgot to tell her. He grabbed his cell phone and reached for the door. Surprisingly, he was met by the face of his betrothed.

Play is cool Huntzberger…."Hey, Ace. I was just on my way to see you."

"Move Logan," she pushed him asides and moved into the room, "we need to talk."

Logan stuffed his hands in his pockets, "oh?"

"Yes, it seems there is a rumor going around that me and you are engaged."

"Hmm…is that so?"

There's that smirk, how can she be angry with a face like that…snap out of it Gilmore! "Yes that's so, and as lovely as that sounds being Mrs. Huntzberger and all, please get rid of it."

"I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?"

"You can't get rid of the truth."

"What do you mean the truth?"

"Well Ace…um, it seem that you my dear, are my lovely wife to be."

"Ha ha Logan. That's funny."

"I'm serious."

"As great as it would be being your wife, I don't want to marry you."

"Ah, come on Ace. Why not?"

"Logan, you're you…and I'm me."

"Yeah, so? Finn is Finn, oh and this is our couch, have you two met before?"

"Huntzberger, shut up and fix this."

"I, um…" Logan stuffs his hands in his pockets once again while keeping his eyes on his shoes, "I…can't."

"You're…you're…serious."

"It seems Professor Belle had a talk with your grandfather and my father. They have it set in their minds that we will be married. They have the prenup and everything." He watches as Rory's face falls as she collapses onto the couch. There's a long moment of silence as Logan joins her and causually puts a comforting arm around her.

"What are we going to do?"

"Get married."

"They're insane! I'm going to my grandparent's tonight for Friday night dinner. Maybe between me and my mom I can get us out of this."

"Good luck Ace. When my dad or Richard and Emily get something in their head there is no changing that. You of all people should know that. You probably get your stubbornness from them."

That conceded little…butt-faced miscreant! "You just wait Huntzberger. You're not the only one who can be charming." Rory stood up and walked towards the door. "By this time tomorrow, there will be no more talk of marriage between us two."

"Sure honey, we'll talk about that while making the wedding plans."

Before she could get a word in edgewise he leaned in and kissed her cheek and pushed her out the door.

A/N: So there ya go, the first enstallment of my fanfic! I hope it wasn't too long. I needed to put all that in there to set up the next chapter. I don't know if I'll get to update tomorrow or not. Depends on how easily I can get the next chapter from my head to the computer. Also, I need a beta. How do I go about getting one? Hopefully you guys enjoyed. PLEASE review…that would help speed things along too…I'd love your feedback!


	2. Kirk's babies

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything…..just the thought's in my head…or now on your computer screen 

A/N: Thanks guys for all the WONDERFUL reviews. They really help a lot! Just to clear up any confusion…I got my idea for this story off of one of Illusive's challenges. So that's why the prank is not a prank. Well, here ya go!! Enjoy!

* * *

As Rory walked back towards her dorm, unexpected thoughts filled her head. One would expect her to be completely irate and formulating a plan, but she couldn't seem to get Logan out of her head. She unconsciously placed a hand on her cheek where the skin was still tingling. Despite the cold temperatures outside, her body was very warm. She didn't understand how one minute he could be so irritating and then the next make her feel like this…confused and warm. 

Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard her phone ring. "Rory's house of confusion and the betrothed, how can I direct your call?"

"Fruit of my loins, is that you?"

"Hey mom."

"What's up with the greeting?"

"What's up? Definitely not my life…"

"Why the sadness kiddo?

"I'll tell you in a little while, I'm coming early…meet you at Luke's?"

"Sure. I think I'll go ahead and go over there. Maybe I can get so…"

"Eww, mom! Dirty…go ahead and go. Just don't tell me why."

"Aw, spoil sport! See ya in a few."

After leaving a note for Paris, (she was spending more and more time with Doyle these days…thankfully at his place) Rory made her way to Stars Hollow.

Upon entering the diner, Rory noticed her mom at a table with an awaiting cup of coffee. "Mmm…the elixir of life…"

"What can I say? I raised my offspring well," Lorelei said while hugging her daughter. "Sit, drink…be merry!"

Rory noticed the perkiness in her mother's voice. "Obviously someone has had their dirty quota filled for the day. Do tell how you got Luke to leave his precious diner mid-day?" she asked while taking her first sip of heaven.

"Oh, we Gilmore girls have our ways. Just wait, you'll learn how to use them someday, young padwan."

"As great as that sounds, master Obi-Wan, we have greater problems on our hands than teaching me how to get men in my bed."

"Nothing, my child, is more important than having a man in your bed, besides coffee that is."

"Mom!"

"Okay, okay. What's troubling you my sweets?"

"Brace yourself."

"Oh no…is this a brace yourself like the time you told me you heard Kirk running around town telling people I was having his child?"

"Worse…."

"Woah…seeing that NOTHING is worse than the thought of having Kirk's babies, I think we're gonna need more coffee soon. Oh sweet bottom?!"

Lorelei knew Luke didn't like her flirting with him while he was working, but he was extremely sexy when she aggravated him. "What Lor? You know I hate that name!"

"I know, I know. But I can't help it. Ever since Sookie accidentally groped your wonderful bottom at the inn one day, I haven't been able to stop staring." Lorelei threw him a playful wink.

_Yuck_ Rory thought to herself. "Can we please get more coffee so I can go on. This is HUGE mom…I can't wait anymore."

"Fine. Fine. Coffee please."

"Coming up," Luke shouted over his shoulder as he headed back to the counter.

"Ok, out with it. I'm as braced as I'll ever be."

"I'm engaged."

"You're what?!" Lorelei exclaimed as coffee spewed from her mouth. "All the bracing in the world couldn't prepare me for that!"

"It seems Logan's prank didn't go unnoticed. We are now arranged to be married…per request by the lovely Richard and Emily, and of course the Huntzberger's as well."

Lorelei couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her parents went too far this time. Trying to force her with Chris was one thing, but Rory…you mess with the bull, you get the horns! "They can't do this to you! Don't worry babe, we'll fix this tonight."

Rory managed a smile. She always could count on her mother and was very grateful for that right now.

When Rory and her mother arrived at the elder Gilmore's house, they noticed a couple of unknown cars parked out front, also, a dark pool house.

"What the…?"

"I was thinking the exact same thing, Ror. We aren't going to get our answers standing out here in the cold. Let's go."

As Rory rang the doorbell, the last person she expected to see answered it.

"Hey Ace, you look beautiful this evening." He leaned forward to place, yet again, another kiss to her cheek.

_Damn Huntzberger_! Rory thought as her stomach fluttered.

* * *

A/N: I know, mini cliffhanger AND short! But rest assured, the next chapter will make up for it and I'm going to try my hardest to post it tonight! I won't have time tomorrow more than likely so I'm giving you two today. Plus, the next chapter has lot's of goodness in it. I'm really enjoying it so far! Review please! I love them!  


	3. Take me away

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything except my thoughts. Which come in handy for these things…

A/N: Chapter three as promised. I hope you like it! I won't be able to update tomorrow so I hope to get chapter 4 to you on Wednesday. Enjoy!

* * *

The three stood awkwardly for a moment before Lorelei broke the silence. "You must be limo boy. I'm Lorelei," she extended her hand out to Logan.

Logan took it and gracefully placed a kiss to her skin. "It's lovely to finally meet you Lorelei. It's nice to put a face with the wonderful woman who brought Ace into the world, and such a beautiful face at that."

"Wow, Rory! You really struck gold this time. Why wouldn't you want to marry a charming young man such as limo boy here?" Lorelei added a wink as she stared amusingly at Logan.

"You'll understand when the charm wears off and his warts show themselves once again. As much as I love this doorway frog boy, it's cold out here and I would hate to keep the matchmakers waiting any longer." She said as she pushed past Logan while rolling her eyes.

Once they got inside Logan removed Lorelei's coat and took Rory's as well. He didn't realize that when he said Rory looked beautiful, she was that beautiful…stunning actually. Rory was also captivated by the sight before her. It's amazing how one look at him and she could be lost for words. Lorelei took quick note of this situation.

"Right…well, let's get this over with and get you two love-birds out of this situation."

"Shall we Ace?" Logan asked while offering his arm to her.

"We shall." Rory gladly accepted his arm. She had a bad feeling about the dinner ahead, and she could use the support of his arm linked in hers.

As they entered the room, all eyes turned towards them. Richard jumped instantly from his spot next to Emily. "Well if it isn't the wonderful bride to be!"

"Umm…hello grandpa."

"Don't call her that dad. She will not be a bride!"

"Calm down Lorelei. It's not the end of the world."

"Easy for you to say mom! You're not being forced into a marriage with someone you've only known for 3 months! Whom, by the way, I just met." Lorelei was getting very angry.

"Lorelei, it's not for you to decide who Rory marries."

"You're right! It's her decision. As it is Logan's to choose who he marries also. If they want to marry each other that's fine. But you can't force them."

"Ahem….Lorelei, I'm Mitchum Huntzberger."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Huntzberger," and for the second time that night she extended her hand to a Huntzberger man, but she enjoyed the younger Huntzberger's tactics much more. "No offense to your son, but I want Rory to be able to pick who she wants to marry. I want her to have the chance to fall in love."

Rory couldn't believe what was happening in front of her eyes. Her future was being decided by other people. Her mother was being so wonderful, helping her out and all. Honestly, deep down Rory knew it was hopeless. She was going to be the newest Mrs. Huntzberger, and that scared her. It's not that she didn't like him. There was no question about that. Yes if someone asked her if she did she'd deny it to the grave, but there's no reason to deny it any longer, it no longer mattered. Was it enough to make a marriage work, much less a relationship? She barely knew him, but yet she found herself wanting more of his company and wanting to learn how he ticked.

He could tell something was swimming in her head. Her eyes had that glossed over look. He leaned in and whispered sweetly in her ear, "How ya holding up?"

She felt his breath on her neck and she shivered. She managed to break a smile and he then put his arm around her and she thought to herself of the irony. The one person who made her forget all the problems in her mind was the one who was causing them.

He never thought a girl he barely knew could fit so perfectly in his arms. Maybe this won't be so bad after all. He knew there was attraction there from the moment he met her. Every time she looked at him with her amazing blue eyes he melted inside. Colin and Finn knew it too. He was starting to fall for the reporter girl. Hell, he was falling fast.

"There's no use fighting this Lorelei. The papers have been sent to our lawyers. They have the prenup written and everything." Richard argued as he took a sip of scotch.

She felt his breath on her neck again this time with more happiness in his voice. "Hey Ace? What would you say we get out of here and have our first date before they wed us in the parlor?"

"Take me away."

"Gladly." He took her by the hand and slipped out the front door while voices of argument faded away.

"So my darling fiancé, where are we off to?"

"Well, my dear, the LDB is out this weekend. I think we can catch up if you want."

"Adventure! Just what the doctor ordered. Where are they located this time? Same place? And do I have to wear a blindfold?"

"No blindfold. I think you'll like the destination…we're off to Paris."

"Really?!"

"I knew you'd like it."

Rory couldn't help but smile and wonder if this was how the rest of her life would be.

"Prepare for the best trip of your life Ace. You've never fully seen Paris until you've seen it with me."

As they drove off towards the airport, a comforting silence settled in. Little did they know, but after this moment, anywhere they went together would be a new experience.

* * *

A/N: There ya go, the next chapters are going to have more Rory/Logan goodness. I just needed to get all the arguing out of the way and now its time for the relationship to bloom and grow. Thanks again for all the lovely reviews...keep them coming! :) 


	4. Until the smoke clears

**Disclaimer**: Only own this story…not the characters in it. That all goes to the lovely Amy.

A/N: Hey guys! Here's chapter four! Almost thought I wasn't going to make it tonight. But luckily it happened. Only suffered from writer's block for about 30 min. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4 

Until the Smoke Clears

"Dinner is served, Mrs. Gilmore."

"Thank you Olivia. Let's put this argument on hold while we eat our supper. Right this way, Mitchum."

"Thank you Emily."

"You're quite welcome, I'm very sorry to hear that Sophia couldn't make. I was looking forward to catching up with her. Oh Rory, you and Logan need to join us in the dinning room dear." A moment passed before Lorelei noticed that Rory and Logan still hadn't shown their faces in the dinning room. "Rory? Don't keep us waiting long dear." Silence.

"Rory sweetie? Are you coming?....Mom, I think the love birds have flown the coup."

That's absurd. They were just sitting togheter on the couch a few seconds ago. I'll be back in a minute, go ahead and serve the salad Olivia."

"I'll join you mom."

Aboard the plane, Rory and Logan sat anxiously awaiting the trip ahead of them. They both agreed to not say anything to anyone about recent developments and they themselves decided to leave all talk about marriage back in the states.

Soon after take off, Rory fell asleep and her head fell lightly on Logan's shoulder. He thought about joining her in a well needed slumber, but his head wouldn't allow it. He had to formulate a plan. He was Logan Huntzberger, the ladies hand. He shouldn't be having this hard of a time sweeping the girl of his dreams off her feet, especially since they were engaged, but that was the problem. They were going to be married. He didn't want Rory to think that he didn't really care for her and that it was all an act. He wanted to give her a fairy tale ending despite their lack of involvement in this situation they had been put in. Thanks to him none the less. Logan fell asleep finally while thinking of wooing, one Rory Gilmore.

"I can't believe they snuck out like that! It was rude, thoughtless, immature….."

"Mom! Can it! Can you blame them? This is so overwhelming to them I'm sure. Did you ever stop to think how this would affect them?!"

"We were only thinking of their future Lorelei. This is what's best for them."

"How do you know what's best for Rory? You weren't apart of her past, only the last four years of it. And if you're not careful, after this wedding, you might not be apart of this future that you're so protective of!" Lorelei was tired of the yelling and arguing. She needed to get out of here and get Luke. They had to find Rory and make sure she was doing ok. "Goodbye mother!" She looked at her mother one last time and slammed the door.

Lorelei sped the whole way home, and thankfully not a cop in sight. Once reaching the diner she called Luke and told him to let her in. Upon seeing him she lost all will and broke down in tears.

"What's wrong Lor?" Luke grabbed her and held her tightly to him as he walked her upstairs.

After one long story and five cups of coffee later, Lorelei had calmed down. "We have to find her Luke."

"Have you tried calling her?"

"Calling her? Psh, of course….well, um….no."

"Then, maybe we should start there."

Rory felt weight around her as she awoke wrapped in Logan's arms. She felt safe and untouchable. As she sat and watched him sleep, her phone started ringing. "Hey mom." Rory was whispering so not to wake Logan. He looked peaceful, almost angelic, in his sleep.

"Rory! Where are you?! Are you okay?! Any missing body parts or tattooed ones for that matter…where the hell are you?!"

"She knew her mother would be upset and an explanation would be needed so she wiggled free from the embrace of Logan and found her way to the bathroom. "I'm fine mom. I'm on a plane to Paris."

"That's such a rele….wait, what?!"

"Logan and I are on our way to Paris to catch up with the rest of the LDB. H wanted to get me out of grandma's house because he knew it was upsetting me and he thought taking me away somewhere would help us both escape until the smoke clears."

"I knew I would like this limo boy. Such a smart young frog prince, just what the doctor ordered."

"So, you're okay with this?"

"Yeah honey. I'd rather you were in Paris with Logan away from all of this than here caught in the middle. Have fun, stay safe, and keep me posted. Okay kiddo?"

"Alright mom, I promise I will."

"Good. I'll leave you to limo boy now."

"Hey mom? Thanks for everything. I'm glad you're here for me. I love you!"

"Aw, shucks babe. That's what I'm here for. Love you too, ciao!"

"Au revoir."

As Rory headed back to her seat, she saw the "prepare to land" sign light up. "Hey there sleepy head."

"Hi."

"What? No witty remark from the Master and Commander?"

"Too early after wake-up. Need time to become comprehendable."

"Mmhmmm, likely story."

"Believe what ya want Ace. Where were you? I woke up next to an empty seat, not too pleasant might I add."

"Really? Hmm…I awoke in an unpleasant situation myself. Seems some rather forward boy had his arms wrapped around me." She sat watching as his smirk slowly faded away. She tried to suppress a giggle but failed miserably.

"Aw, good one Ace."

"I thought so myself. My mom called by the way. She wants us to know that she's happy we got our of the line of fire in time."

"Good, you can call her and let her know where we're staying once we get to the hotel."

"Okay. Hey Logan?"

"Yeah Ace?"

"Thanks for this getaway."

"No problems. We can't have them older people planning everything now can we?"

"Absolutely not." This was definitely going to be a new Paris this time around. She just knew it.

Once they arrived at the hotel, they were greeted by Finn, Colin, and Stephanie.

"Logan, mate! Glad you could make it."

"Finn, my man. Isn't it rather early for you? It's only 11 a.m."

"Tell me about it. Stephanie can be very persuasive or just really scary when mad."

"Rory! I'm so happy you decided to come with Logan. It's nice to have another steady female member and not just some blonde bimbo that can talk."

"Or redheads. Speaking of…might as well make good use of this awake time." Finn told everyone bye as he chased after a very red headed French woman.

"He never gives up." Rory laughed as the sight of Finn faded away.

"Well, Ms. Gilmore, shall we to our rooms?" he offered her his arm….again.

"Yes, let's. I'll see you guys later. Bye!"

"See ya man, Steph. Let's go Ace." They headed off towards the desk to get their keys.

"I'm glad he decided to bring her Colin. I think they need this trip to see what we've seen for the past four months."

"Yeah, I know what you mean Steph. They say Paris is the City of Love.

* * *

(insert star here....I'm having problems editing this...sorry) I know it takes a really long time to get to Paris. But for the sake of this story, pretend it went that fast! :) 

A/N: I know it's lacking in R/L goodness. But at first it was only intended as a filler chapter, and then I just went crazy! I'm just coming up with this as I go so hang with me. I know where I'm going to end up. Just not exactly how sure I'll get there. Plan on seeing an update tomorrow night or two on Friday. Thanks to all my reviewers....I love you guys!!


	5. City of love

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything. Maybe the day that pigs fly I will…something to look forward too! lol 

A/N: Hey guys! I'm sooo sorry about the hiatus in my writing! To make up for the lack of updateness, this chapter is really long and has lots of Rory/Logan goodness! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5

City of Love

There was everything from a balcony to a kitchen in Rory's room. She was amazed at the sight before her and wondered how she got lucky to get a room like this. "Wow Logan…this room is…wow."

"Pretty nice, huh?"

"How can this be paid for? I'd be perfectly content with a small bed and a bathroom. I don't need a kitchen or sofa. However, I do like this view from the balcony." Rory placed her hands on the railing and felt Logan's presence besides her.

"Don't worry Ace. It's only the best for the LDB."

"But I'm not LDB. I'm just your…um, well…guest."

"You're not my guest."

"Oh."

"You're now a member. Besides, if you were here because of me, it'd be because you were my date, not my "guest" Ace." Seeing as Rory was left speechless, he took advantage of getting the last word in. "You have one hour to get ready to go site seeing with me. If you want to go, meet me downstairs in the lobby in exactly…59 minutes and 36 seconds."

As soon as he finished he was gone. Damn him on getting the last word yet again! Now to get dressed. Oh no…they had left so quickly from her grandparents and she didn't even think about clothes. She found her purse and took out her cell phone. "Logan?"

"Hey Ace. Need something already?"

"Um…clothes would be nice. We left so quickly I didn't even think about getting any."

"Maybe that was my motive?"

"What?!"

"Relax Ace. Look in the closet. Everything you need should be in there. Also, I had Steph get you some makeup and other girlish supplies and they can be found in your bathroom. I may have an idea for dress sizes but I left the rest for Steph to handle."

"How did Steph know to get all of that stuff for me?"

"I knew you'd come. Just like I know I'll see you in let's see…50 minutes. Later Ror."

"Ugh, bye Logan."

She headed towards her closet and wasn't prepared for the sight in front of her. Anything she needed was there, Logan wasn't kidding. PJ's, shirts, pants, skirts, ball gowns…five of them. Why would she need five ball gowns for a 2 day trip? But man, oh man were they gorgeous. She finally decided on a pretty pink skirt and a black silk shirt. The silk felt wonderful on and she wondered how much this cost Logan.

She always had to be prepared when it came to Logan. He surprised her at every moment. Exactly what did he mean by her being a member? And what was this stuff about being his date? She didn't want to be his date, did she……

As he sat in the lobby he couldn't sit still. He had no reason to be nervous. They were just two friends that were going to site see through Paris. They both agreed to forget about the engagement on this trip. Maybe he could use this time to get to know Rory better. He looked at his watch and it was about time for Rory to meet him. He knew she'd come and as soon as the clock struck one o'clock he saw her step out of the elevator. She always seemed like the punctual type. "Hey Ace, right on time. Where to first?"

"Coffee!"

"Should've known. Well, what are we waiting for?"

After taking Lorelei home last night, she had asked Luke to stay with her. The next morning he woke up in time to make Lorelei breakfast in bed since they both had the day off. Caesar told him that he'd take the Saturday shift so Luke could spend more time with his girlfriend. Also, having Lane there was working to his benefit. Right as Luke got out of the shower he heard a knock at the door. He ran downstairs quickly to answer the door so Lorelei wouldn't wake up, but he forgot about the towel currently wrapped around him. He opened the door out of breath and not fully prepared for their morning visitor.

"Hello Mrs. Gilmore, lovely to see you this morning."

Emily was shocked and appalled. She only feared that Lorelei was sleeping with this diner man and now her fears were affirmed. "Mr. Danes, where is my daughter? I would like a word with her."

"She's still asleep m'am. I woke up before she did to make her breakfast. Sorry about my clothes, I just got out of the shower."

"Just please wake up Lorelei for me. And get some decent clothes on while you are up there too please."

"Yes, Mrs. Gilmore."

"You can call me Emily. You are with my daughter after all."

"Right, I'll be right back…Emily."

Luke ran quickly upstairs and went to wake up Lorelei. "Lor! Wake up!! The devil woman's in the living room."

"Hmm…go away Luke. Can't you see I'm working here?"

"Working?"

"On being beautiful, duh! It's not called beauty sleep for nothing ya know."

"You are already beautifully enough. Your mother's here. Get up!"

"Haha Luke, you're a funny man. One thing is using my shocking beauty against me, but my mother…that's just…dirty!"

"Lor, I'm serious. I think you should get down there quickly. I answered the door in only a towel."

She finally pulled the covers from over her head and her eyes rested on the toweled man in front of her. "What?!" She leapt up from the bed, frantically running around her room trying to find some clothes to wear before finally settling on an outfit suitable for her mother's sight. Before leaving to go downstairs she told Luke to get dressed. "I'll go downstairs and do some damage control. You haven't seen anything until you've weathered through hurricane Emily." And within a second, she was gone to join her mother.

"Mom, what are you doing here?!"

"I wanted to know if you have heard from Rory. We still can't find her or Logan."

"Yeah, they're both in Paris together."

"She's where?! How could she leave the country when there is a wedding to plan?"

"Gah mother! I know you love the idea of Rory marrying into the world of the beautiful and privileged since I didn't, but if you guys are going to force these two KIDS together, at least let them plan their own wedding."

"Are you kidding Lorelei? This will be the social event of the year, not just some simple gathering like a DAR meeting."

"I think Rory deserves her own perfect wedding. You owe her that much."

"They're too young to plan a wedding. There'd be way too many problems. With Mitchum owning a newspaper empire, this wedding will be known from all over."

"You're absolutely right mother."

"Lorelei...I'm what?"

"They ARE too young!"

"This wedding will take place. I know I'll probably be on your bad side but that's a risk I'm willing to take to ensure Rory has a perfect future."

"Out! Now!"

"But Lorelei…"

"No buts mothers…we're finished!"

Coffee with Logan went surprisingly well. They didn't once get into an argument, but instead talked about their families. She did most of the talking, but he didn't really seem to mind. He knew almost everything there was to know about her now…excluding the whole Dean fiasco. She wasn't ready to tell him that. She would eventually, but they were in Paris to get away from their problems back home, she didn't want to cause more.

After a long day of visiting everything from the Louvre to the Notre Dame Cathedral, it was time to head back to the hotel. The LDB was throwing a huge ball to kick off the first night in Paris and Logan thought that they should go. They had to cut the tour short, but Logan promised he would take Rory to the Eiffel Tower before they left.

When Rory went to get ready, she was greeted at her door by Stephanie. "Rory! Hurry up…we have to get you ready for the ball. Bye Logan!"

"Cya Steph. Later Ace." And with that Logan disappeared into his room and Rory was being dragged into her room by Stephanie. "Alright, let's see what kind of gowns Logan got me to work with."

"Hey Steph?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are you helping me out?"

"Because silly, we have to make you the belle of the ball. Plus, this is your first LDB ball…we've got to make the boys drool…especially Logan."

"Why Logan?"

"Because he likes you."

"But I thought you said I'd have to wait in line. I don't do lines remember?"

"Well, obviously you're next. Logan finally got tired of the usual blonde arm charm and went for character this time."

"There's just one small kink in your plan."

"What's that?"

"Logan doesn't like me."

"Haha. You're a funny girl Rory. Obviously more naïve than we thought."

"If he liked me then why hasn't he made a move yet? This is Logan we are talking about…the charming adventure seeking prince who all girls swoon over."

"Including you."

"I don't swoon over Logan."

"No, you just blush and get all smiley whenever he's around or I mention his name."

"Well, let's say that I do like him…hypothetically speaking…and he likes me also…do you think that I can trust him with my heart?"

"You can. Not many girls can say that. It takes a lot to penetrate Logan's heart and not just his physical desires, and unbeknownst to you...you got to him."

"You really think so?"

"Rory, I've known Logan for years. I know so. The question is…do you feel the same way about him?"

Yes…that's a no brainer. She finally admitted that to herself upon accepting his offer to Paris for the weekend, but was she ready to admit it to someone else? Well, they are engaged now so she had to get it out in the open sometime. Stephanie seems like a trust worthy friend. "Umm…yeah, I…I do."

"Great! Then let's get at it shall we? Logan won't know what hit him!" The two girls giggled together as Stephanie started taking all of the gowns out of the closet.

Two hours, five wardrobe changes, one hair-do, make up tossed around the room, a floor length blue ball gown, and one stunning Rory later, and the girls were ready to go.

"Alright Rory, let's go knock these silly boys off their feet! Ready?"

"Ready! Let's go get em'!"

The two left linked arm in arm and headed to the ballroom. When they arrived, they noticed that the party was already underway and so they went to search for the guys.

"So mates, who should we chase after first tonight?"

"I don't chase after girls Finn."

"Right Logan. Then what do you call reporter girl?"

"Ace? You know I'm not chasing after her Colin."

"Uh huh. Then why did you ditch us today to spend time with her?"

"I told you guys, she's been really stressed and I thought she'd enjoy a nice carefree day through Paris with me."

"Sure."

"I have no feelings for Rory Gilmore!" Yeah right…that's a lie if they ever saw one. He was falling hard for her, and fast. There had better be a safety net.

"Ok Logan. If you don't have feelings for her then I'm going to make my move."

"But you like red heads Finn."

"I can make an exception. And if I do say so myself, Rory Gilmore is worth the struggle. She's a league of her own."

"Yeah, you're right Finn. She can out smart Logan. That girl's a goddess. Speaking of the goddess…"

"Woah…"

"Speechless there Logan?"

"Umm…what was that Steph?" Logan turned around to face Stephanie but his eyes were focused on the beautiful woman across the room. He had only hoped she would pick the blue one. Steph had done a great job. Not that Rory needed any help being beautiful. She was as beautiful as it came, inside and out.

"She's very beautiful isn't she?"

"Gorgeous…"

"Don't miss your chance Logan. She likes you too ya know."

"Really?! I mean…how do you know that? And who said I liked her?"

"I can see it in the way you look at each other. Plus, she told me so." And with that, she was gone leaving Logan alone with his thoughts; however, not for long.

"Hey Logan, you look mighty handsome tonight."

"You look breathtaking yourself Ms. Gilmore. Would you care to join me on the dance floor?"

"Nope, mate. Me first."

And one minute she was there, the next she was in Finn's arms.

After three songs of dodging questions from Colin, and avoiding all the eager girls, Logan had enough of watching Finn hold Rory in his arms. It was time to cut in. As he walked over to Rory he realized he was nervous. This was a new feeling. He knew it was time to make his move before someone else stole her heart or he'd regret it forever. "May I?"

"Oh Logan, thank goodness you're here, my knight in shining tux. Finn might be amusing company and all, but my feet could use a break!"

As Finn walked away, he stopped to whisper something to Logan, "She's all yours mate. I think you've met your match with this one. Congrats."

As Logan took Rory in his arms, he couldn't agree more. "Are you enjoying yourself so far Ace?"

"It's wonderful. I'm glad I got to come."

"Me too Ror, me too."

She couldn't help but notice the warmth of his touch. As the song progressed, she noticed that Logan pulled her closer to him, and she couldn't hide the fact that she never felt better than here and now.

He noticed how well her head fit on his shoulder while he hugged her close to him. He has never felt like this before and he never wanted this feeling to go away. "Hey Rory?"

"Yeah Logan?"

She met his eyes as they stopped dancing. Those piercing blue eyes…"You wanna take a walk with me?"

"Sure."

As they walked outside to the courtyard hand in hand, Logan couldn't help but be grateful that they were in the city of love.

* * *

A/N: There ya go! Hope you liked it. Sorry if it was OOC. But about halfway through I had a major attack of writer's block. Hence the hiatus of updateness. Hopefully I'll have another update for tomorrow…since I left a mini cliffhanger again I don't want you guys to wait too long. Plus, no school! Lot's of time to dedicate to my fanfic. Thanks again reviewers…I really really love you guys for it!! 


	6. Crossing the line

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything…and like the rest of you wish it was me Logan was taking to Paris…not rory…lucky girl!

A/N: Here ya go! This is dedicated to all my faithful viewers! Enjoy! (sorry about the shortness of the chapter…you'll still be satisfied…I hope!)

* * *

Chapter 6

Crossing the line

AS they walked together throughout the garden, Rory couldn't help but notice that Logan seemed extremely nervous. Maybe Stephanie was right, Logan Huntzberger did like her. She decided to break the silence to ease his nerves. "Hey Logan, I was watching you earlier while I was dancing with Finn. Why did you seem to hide everything a beautiful blonde came your way? It was very un-Logan like of you."

"Well, Ace…I'm engaged now. It's about time I became a one woman man or my fiancé would have my head."

"Fiancé hmm…do I know the lucky girl?"

"Why yes…yes you do."

"I just knew you had feelings for Paris! It was only a matter of time before you two made it known. I wish you both the best of luck. Word of advice…don't get on her bad side, it can be quite scary."

"Well, you know how it is…she has her way with words, as long as she can scream them. But I'm afraid she's currently seeing a very uptight editor of ours. I'm sure you knew that."

"Unfortunately, it took me forever to get the image of hair Doyle out of my head. Thanks for the reminder Huntzberger."

"No problem Ace, anything for you."

"Anything?"

"Anything at all."

"How about telling me what's going on in that head of yours. You've been completely silent since we left the ballroom."

"Just thinking about the amazing girl I spent the day with today, and how I've wanted to kiss her senseless since the moment I laid my eyes on her tonight."

"Are you sure your fiancé wouldn't mind?"

"She will just have to deal with it. Besides, she loathes me anyways."

"They say there's a fine line between love and hate."

"Do you think she's crossed it?"

"It's highly possible."

He started to close the space between them as she looked him straight in the eyes. "Well, I can only think of one way to tell if she's crossed the line."

_Thump thump_..."And that is?"

He grabbed her waist as he whispered in her ear, "This." As his lips crashed down upon hers, Rory let out a sigh. His lips were soft and held so much tenderness in them. The opposite of what she expected from a playboy. As he deepened the kiss she couldn't help but cave into the passion shared between them. Unlike any of her first kisses, Rory had no intention on running from this one.

Once the necessity of breathing became a factor, Logan broke the kiss and rested his forehead on hers. "So what's the consensus?" he whispered to her, his voice being soft and raspy.

"She's ready to take the jump if you are."

"You jump, I jump remember?" And with that, his lips were upon hers for what felt like the first time again…a wonderful beginning.

* * *

A/N: squeals they're finally together! I hope it's to you're liking. I'll try to have more up tomorrow or Wednesday. No promises. Review please…I really love them!! (word of advice…the more you review the quicker I tend to update!) 


	7. Willing to tell the world

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything, you should know that!

A/N: Hey guys! I'm really extremely sorry about the lack of updating this week. Mr. Writer's Block took it upon himself to make it a very long visit this chapter and just now left me today. I've been writing like crazy today and I really hope you enjoy this chapter. I did. It's not really long but not short at the same time. Lot's of fluff…lol. Here it is…

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Willing to tell the world**

_That was one hell of a kiss_…she only thought passion existed in kisses from her past boyfriends. Dean had that first boyfriend newness to him the first time. Jess had that bad boy excitement in him, but Logan…passion summed it up quite nicely. Passions like she's never felt it before.

Logan's had his share of first kisses but after this one, you would think other wise. Never had a kiss held so much tenderness, innocence, passion, promise, and left him wanting more of Rory's attention. He knew with Rory it was different. She deserved nothing less than the princess treatment, which he fully planned on giving her exactly that…his undivided attention.

As they both stood gazing into each others eyes, no words were necessary. Their emotions showed on their sleeves much like an open book, and they were reading it for the first time.

They eventually made their way back into the ballroom for a couple of drinks with the guys and danced to a few more songs before Logan walked Rory back to her room.

"Hey Rory?'

"Yeah Logan?" _Please don't tell me he's regretting this already…he used my name. Stupid Gilmore!_

"I was thinking…do you think that we could do something just the two of us tomorrow night instead of whatever the crazy LDB has planned? I'd like one last night in Paris with my soon wife to be."

_Phew…false alarm_! "Sure, I don't know how Finn will take the news though. He was telling me how much he looked forward to stepping on my feet again tomorrow."

"What can I say? I'm a very very selfish boy."

"Is that so?"

"Mmhmm…you just keep that in mind if you ever think about attending another male Yale party."

"I'll keep that in mind my dear boyfriend of a year and a half."

"I like the sound of that."

"Me too."

And for the third time that night, their mouths collided as their hearts melted. As Logan's tongue demanded entrance into her mouth, Rory couldn't help but let all fears wash away. How could she have doubted him?

As he gently pulled away Rory tried to gain composure to stay standing. His kisses always seemed to leave her breathless and week in the knees. He sweetly whispered goodnight in her ear, and placed a kiss to her forehead as goose bumps rose up her neck.

"Good night Logan." A good night it was indeed…

Rory had a hard time getting to sleep that night as the events of the ball replayed in her mind. She knew she liked Logan, that was obvious, but now that she got emotionally involved with him, if there relationship fell apart, her life would fall to pieces. She could make an arranged marriage work with the friends Logan. As long as they were friends, there would be no reason to have problems, but if their relationship failed, or whatever they are, then she'd constantly be reminded of her pain and she'd never be able to heal. Of course her grandparents would want great grandchildren. Oh no…she never thought about kids. That would require her and Logan to…um, yeah…_dirty_! She got nervous and scared just thinking about being with Logan. Plus, she promised she wouldn't think about the engagement while they were away. Here she was trying not to cause Logan problems, and she was causing herself problems by over thinking. As she drifted off to sleep, she couldn't help but wander what Logan was feeling at the same moment.

Logan stared up at the ceiling as he lay in his bed trying to collect his thoughts. Only a day ago he was denying his feelings for Rory to Colin and Finn and now here he was feeling like he could tell the world. How she could make him want to be with only one girl mystified him. She intrigued him and he was caught by her radiant beauty. Not just her physical beauty, although she was definitely beautiful in that sense, she was intelligent, witty, fun to be with, and he could get her to do adventurous things with him sometimes. All his other dates were too scared to get their nails dirty. Not his Ace; however, he had to work on that. She still needed to loosen up a bit. But he would worry about that later. Right now he had to figure out what was going to happen between them.

He knew that his relationship with Rory would take a lot of effort on his part, but with the ever present "marriage" on their hands it was going to add an extra amount of difficulty to this new found relationship. Maybe he shouldn't over analyze it until he can talk with Rory about what they are going to do. They did promise each other to leave mention of engagement or marriage at home, but desperate times call for desperate measures. He was not going to let them walk into this situation without a plan of attack. He wasn't completely irrational; he had to plan out some things. She would understand this wouldn't she?

Rory awoke to a knock on her door and saw that it was only six in the morning. Whoever it was, they better have a good reason to be waking her up at this insane hour. Reluctantly, she got out of bed and threw a robe on as she went to open the door. There in the doorway stood Logan holding a huge cup of coffee for her. He was lucky to have it or he might've had to deal with one angry Gilmore girl. "What are you doing here?" She had said it a little too harshly…too early for Rory, it was.

"Well, good morning to you too Ace dear." He leaned in to gently kiss her as he handed her the coffee. "I've been waiting all morning to kiss you. I also thought you might need a cup of your addiction before properly functioning for you shopping outing today."

"Shopping? I don't remember any mention of shopping today. And just how long have you been up this morning Huntzberger? It's only six now."

Logan entered the room and sat on the couch while Rory shut her door. It amazed him how beautiful she was wearing her puppy dog pj's and robe. He couldn't decide which Rory he preferred looking at: ball gown Rory or just woke up Rory. She was gorgeous no matter what time of day or situation and he was very glad to have her in his life. "I've only been up since five. I don't sleep well on hotel beds…I prefer my bed back home any day." The truth was he was too busy thinking of Rory to get much sleep last night but she didn't have to know that.

"Okay, that answers one question…what about this shopping that you speak of?" She moved to sit next to him on the sofa. It's amazing that with lack of sleep he still managed to look _devilishly_ handsome. Good choice Gilmore, good choice indeed.

"Stephanie and a friend of hers want to take you shopping today since it's our last full day in Paris. I have to admit, I was reluctant to give you up but Steph can scare the hell out of even me sometimes. Plus, I thought you might enjoy a day out on the town with the girls. You'll like Georgia; she's been Steph's best friend since junior high. You three will have a blast."

"How am I supposed to shop without money?"

"Don't worry Ace, I got you covered. Don't worry about anything, just go have fun. The only think I ask of you is to be back here ready to go dressed semi-formal at 6:30 sharp."

"Thanks Logan, I don't think I can tell you that enough."

"No problem Ror. I'm just glad you're here, that's enough thanks for me. That and finally be able to do _this_…"

As he leaned forward Rory realized that last night was indeed not a dream and that these butterflies she was feeling were in fact real. She met him halfway and felt the electric surge the second their lips met. She was unsure of what beheld in their future, but for once she was happy being where she was only thinking of the present: kissing Logan Huntzberger in a bathrobe on a couch, and finally willing to tell the world if she had to.

* * *

A/N: There ya go. I'm not completely satisfied with all of it but I got tired of waiting and waiting so I just went with what I had. I apologize for the suckiness of some parts. But good news…it shouldn't take me as long to get the next chapter up. 1-3 days at tops. I already started it and got quite a bit going. Thanks for all the lovely reviews! I still love you guys!! 


	8. The night is young

Disclaimer: Same old non-gg owning loser….:( ASP has all the luck!

A/N: As promised…here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8

**The night is young**

After Logan left, Rory quickly jumped in the shower and got ready. Stephanie and her friend Georgia would be by at seven to pick her up for their day out. She was excited to spend the day with Steph and her friend. If she was going to be involved with Logan she was going to have to get used to the people around him. She was lucky that she already enjoyed being around Steph and she can only hope it'll be the same with Georgia.

She just put her last shoe on when they arrived at her room. She grabbed her purse and ran to get the door. "Hey Steph. Hi, I'm Rory…you must be Georgia." She recognized Georgia from the ball last night.

"Yes I am. You must be the girl who has tamed the lion. Logan finally got some taste and got himself a girl with class."

"Yes he did Georgia, we're all happy to see it finally happen. Colin and Finn told me all about the reporter girl who could hold her own to our dear Logan the second they met." She turned towards Rory before finishing her last sentence, "We knew it was only a matter of time before you two saw what we saw, you guys feel for each other."

"Yeah, I can really be oblivious sometimes. My mom and friends constantly remind me that much. But now the cat is out of the bag and better late than never right?"

The three girls were laughing as they walked towards the hotel entrance. "How about we stop and get some food and coffee before we get started? I really need my coffee fix!"

"I agree Georgia. I like you already! I know this really great café that Logan took me to yesterday."

"Wow, we've been together for ten minutes and you've already mentioned you and Logan." She batted her eyes at the mention of Logan's name.

"Steph!!" _This is going to be one interesting day…_

With Rory going with Stephanie and Georgia today, Logan had the chance to hang with his buddies. He knew Finn wouldn't be up quite yet so he decided to go get Colin first.

"Hey man, it's Logan. Open up!" He shouted through the door as he heard Colin telling whoever it was to go away.

"Well, if it isn't the old softie himself." Colin stood smirking in the doorway.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing at all Logan," Colin moved aside to let Logan inside, "just that you're going soft."

"Oh, you're quite mistaken my dear old friend. I didn't go soft, just got a bit smarter that's all."

"Uh-huh. Stick to that and your reputation will stay in tact."

"Don't be an ass Colin."

"Wow Huntzberger, you seem to be lacking in the new and refreshing comebacks these days. Gilmore turned your brains to mush already?"

"Look, man. I came by because I thought you and Finn would like to hang out today since I "ditched" you yesterday. But if I'm gonna get ragged on, then I'm out." Logan started to leave the room but Colin blocked his path.

"Hey, I'm sorry for being such an ass lately. It's just that you don't get to see you being Mr. Relationship man everyday. It'll just take some getting used to, that's all. Sit and tell me all about your night with our favorite reporter."

The girls had eaten their breakfast quickly in order to get all their shopping done before their spa appointment at two. Logan had given Stephanie his gold card to use for Rory's stuff. She made a mental note to give him a _special_ thanks later. They decided in the meantime to get a drop dead gorgeous dress for Rory to "tease" him with later that night on their date. Twelve bags, seven cups of coffee, and three exhausted girls later and it was time for the relaxing part of the day.

As they waited for their masseuses to arrive, Stephanie decided it was time to quiz Rory on Logan. "So…how long have you known Rory?"

"How long have I known what?"

"You wanted to be with Logan."

"Willingly, not long. However, I've been in denial for quite some time now. It's my trademark it seems these days…right up there next to naïve."

"You're such a funny girl Rory. I'm glad Logan found you. He could really use someone like you. He's finally met his match."

"You really think so?"

"Yup, I sure do. You are definitely a keeper, if he thinks otherwise he'll have to deal with me. I've become accustomed to your company I'd hate to see you go."

Rory giggled as she told Steph that she didn't plan on going anywhere. Soon the masseuses arrived and Rory was drifting off in a light slumber as she slowly relaxed.

"Finn, get up! It's already one p.m.!" Logan and Colin ran and jumped on Finn's bed in an attempt to get him up.

"Hmph…too early!"

"Finn, just get up. We only have five hours before softie here has to meet the misses."

"Shut it Colin. I told you I'm not going soft!" As Logan glared at his so called friend, an intrigued Finn finally sat up.

"What's that mate? You're going soft?"

"Oh…now you're up. Let's go!" Logan tried to get up off the bed but Finn took him in a head lock. "Lemme go Finn! What'd I do to you?"

"Man, stay here and spill. You gonna tell us what happened between you and the lovely Ms. Gilmore last night?"

"No." Logan loved his best friends, but sometimes they could be a real pain in the ass.

"Aww, come on. Don't be that way. I saw the way you two looked at each other. The last time you looked at a girl like that we were in high school. Woah…you _have_ gone soft!"

"If I saw I am will you two stooges leave me alone?"

"No, but it'll be less painful on your behalf if you just humor us. We'd just like to know before the Yale population of girls do that Logan Huntzberger is one woman man."

"Finn, you have a good point my fine friend. So Logan, one woman or not?"

He could lie and say he wasn't, but he didn't want to. He wanted to be with Rory and only Rory. This is a girl he could possibly love and he wasn't afraid to admit it anymore. "They ladies will be disappointed, but I'm officially off the market."

"It's about time mate! I'm surprised it took you this long to come out of denial. Although, you haven't been with another girl in like two months now. It was pretty obvious to us by then that you liked Rory."

"Yeah, I was just to dumb and scared to admit it. But hey, I'm a smart guy, just took me awhile."

"Well, as much as I'd love to sit here and discuss Logan and Rory's love story, we have places to go and a city to concur."

"Right-o mate! There are lovely French women who are awaiting their chance for some Australian lovein'!"

The girls left the spa at 5:30 for just enough time to get back to the hotel so Rory could finish getting ready for tonight. She got her hair and makeup done before they left the spa and all she had to do was get dressed in the new outfit they bought previously today.

As they entered the hotel, they heard laughter off in the distance. The next thing they knew, Colin came running down the hallway in a top hat…_only_ a top hat. As he passed them and ran out into the street, the girls made sure he heard them whistling at him and he tipped his hat and gave them a wink before disappearing outside. As they entered the elevator, they couldn't stop laughing at the sight of naked Colin in a top hat. Stephanie was the first to break the fit of giggling.

"Wow, he sure can wear that top hat _well_!"

"_Steph_!" Rory and Georgia both shouted in unison.

"What?! You know you were thinking it! I was just stating the obvious," Steph said smirking while the other two girls were still laughing away.

About 15 minutes later Rory told them goodbye and they made her promise she'd tell them all about her and Logan's date.

As they walked away Rory overheard Georgia whisper to Stephanie, "I really like her. I'm glad she's around."

"Me too George…me too."

30 minutes later, there came a knock on the door. Right on time, does he ever get tired of being perfect at these things? She opened the door revealing a _very_ sexy Logan. How he could look that good was beyond her. He seemed to be holding something behind his back…_wonder what it could be_…

He followed her gaze and pulled from behind him a single white rose. "A single perfect rose for the perfect woman.

Rory felt the warmth creep up her face and she just hoped he didn't see it. She didn't need to add any more ego to that head of his or it'd explode. As she reached for the rose she gently pressed her lips to his on what intended to be quick but Logan thought otherwise.

A couple of minutes later, they broke for oxygen and Logan held her close to him.

"Gah, I missed you today Ace. Did you have fun?"

She looked up to meet his eyes and almost got lost in his intent gaze. "I really did Logan. We had a lot of fun. Thanks. But I do have to admit, my favorite part of the day was the top hat incident."

"Top hat incident?" Logan placed his trademark smirk upon his face as he tried to play the innocent card.

Rory took quick note of his acting and decided to do some of her own. "Oh yes, you must tell Colin to wear that top hat of his more often. It just makes him simply _irresistible_."

"Is that so Ace? I'll let him know that. Are you sure you don't want to see me in that top hat instead?" he threw back at her along with a wink.

"In your dreams, Huntzberger."

"Well, actually…there was this rather great one I had the other night…" Rory had hit him playfully on the shoulder before he could finish his sentence. "_Ouch_! What was that for?"

"Keep your fantasies to yourself Logan."

"Well, how about we go make my current fantasy a reality?"

"And that would entail…?"

"A perfectly_ innocent_ night out with my favorite reporter. Whom, by the way, looks ravishing tonight if I do say so myself." He grabbed Rory's hand and interlaced their fingers as he put his smirk in place.

"You may, and I think that I can manage to give you that at least."

"Well, my dear, let's not waste anymore time talking about it and do it. The night is young...and Ace, so are we."

* * *

A/N: There ya go. I'm very pleased with this chapter. I hope you liked it too! BTW, I still really really appreciate the reviews! ;) 


	9. Not another arm charm

A/N: I'm SOOO sorry about the delay for this. It's been what...three weeks? With all the new episodes and school and being busy and of course the ever present writer's block, this got ignored. But alas! It was accomplished. And now I have more time and I got over the hard part I was stuck on. The majority of this has been written since the last chapter was posted, I just got myself stuck. But it's ok. Here it is..in all it's suckiness. I hope you enjoy even though I'm not 100 satisfied with it.

Disclaimer: Still the same, I'm a loser and don't own anything. You knew that.

* * *

Chatper 9: Not another Arm Charm

As Rory and Logan made their way outside, they passed some brigadiers who tried to convince Logan to stay, but he declined politely every time…that is until Seth had to pull Logan aside on "official business." Logan apologized to Rory and promised her it wouldn't take too long.

As she stood in the hall waiting for Logan, she noticed a girl around her age start walking towards her…a very blonde girl. Rory all of sudden felt very uncomfortable and wanted to run, but she knew she'd be confronted sooner or later. She couldn't expect to get away with stealing one of the most eligible bachelors of Yale away from all his skanky groupies.

"I don't see it."

It was the groupie. "Don't see what?"

"What's so special about you that you would make Logan the boyfriend type."

"Excu…"She started to put the girl in her place, but was interrupted by none other than the man of the hour himself as he wrapped his arm protectively around Rory's waist.

"Well, hello there Lexy. I can answer that question for you. Rory is everything you're not and probably never will be. She has class, beauty, intelligence, and she puts me in my place and keeps me in line. SO, if you consider yourself a friend, you'll play nice."

While talking to Seth, Logan noticed Lexy approach Rory. She had been after his attention since his first year at Yale; however, after he saw how she used Colin just to be around him he has avoided her since. He may have been attracted to her initially, but you don't mess with his friends without dealing with the consequences.

Logan grabbed Rory's hand and turned towards Lexy once again, "Sorry to rush off, but Ace and I have a full night planned. Nice to see you again, goodbye."

And with that, they were out the door. Rory was amazed at how well Logan handled this girl named Lexy. Somehow Rory knew that wasn't the last she would see of Lexy, but she really didn't care. She was on here way with Logan to have their first official date and she didn't wan to think about any girls who were interested in Logan. This was their night out in one of the prettiest cities in the world. She was going to enjoy herself tonight and let loose some. She was tired of being herself and returning home tomorrow she knew she would have to deal with her grandparents and the upcoming engagement. Right now, all that mattered was having a fun night with Logan.

* * *

"So Ace…how does dinner, a visit to the Eiffel Tower, as promised, and then back to the hotel for a movie wrap-up sound?"

"That sounds wonderful. That way, if dinner doesn't go well, I can push you off the Eiffel Tower."

"Ouch Ace, that hurts. Besides, it's impossible to push me off it."

"No it's not. I can find a way, trust me."

"No you won't, because dinner will go well. Also, you can't resist the Huntzberger charm."

"Oh please Logan, give me some credit here. I'm not another one of your blonde arm charms that fall at your feet."

She definitely was not that. She made him work for her. He felt more alive when he was with her than any crazy stunt he had participated in with the LDB. He knew she was different, he just had to tell her. "Hey Rory?"

"What?" Rory looked up at Logan as he stood on the sidewalk in front of their hotel. His nose was already red from the cold air and his breath was visible and seemed to be quickening in pace. He never looked cuter.

"Umm…" Logan realized Rory was staring at him intently waiting for him to give her an answer. He could get lost in her blue eyes if he wasn't careful. He had all night to tell her, what was a couple of hours? "Have I told you that you look amazing tonight?" Gaining his confidence back he sat there smirking waiting for her answer.

Rory tried to stop the blush rising in her face, but couldn't to her dismay. Maybe she wasn't as immune to this thing called charm as she thought. "Yeah, I, uh…I think you did," she managed to finally get out and placed a smile on her lips as her thank you.

"Well, I can't say it enough Ace. However, as much as I'd love to tell you how beautiful you are all night, dinner awaits. Shall we milady?"

Rory stepped into the back of the fancy European car she guessed that he rented for their date. She waited for Logan to finish his conversation with their driver, which she figured was to tell him their location. Before she knew it Logan was by her side interlacing his fingers with hers as they drove off towards what she hoped to be the best dinner in her 20 years existence.

* * *

About 15 minutes later they pulled in front of a building with a huge iron gate as a door. The restaurants name was plastered above…La Truffiere.

Logan saw Rory staring out the window towards the restaurant. He knew that this one was the perfect choice. His family always went to Paris for a month during the summer when he was younger, and this was always his favorite place to eat. He stepped out of the car first before telling their driver to be back in two hours. As he helped Rory out of the car, he noticed the soft scent of vanilla in her hair. He unconsciously leaned closer towards her ear as he told her she was going to love the restaurant.

Rory suppressed a shiver as she felt Logan's warm breath upon her neck. He knew how to get to her and he was doing a great job at it. "Well, then…why keep waiting in the cold?" She'd be damned if she let him win that easily.

* * *

The host greeted Logan by name, by no surprise to Rory. She knew he had his connections and wouldn't be surprised if Brad Pitt knew who he was. The host led them to a table at the back of the restaurant. Rory had never seen a place like this before. The building seemed to be mad completely out of stone blocks with a rounded ceiling. It gave the room a tunnel like feeling that was very elegant but very comfortable at the same time. Rory didn't feel out of place like she thought she would. Logan constantly surprised her; he definitely picked a good one.

Logan pulled out a chair for her as she sat down taking in the scene around her. It was very peaceful and softly lit…each table having their own candle lighting and a main light that hung on the ceiling. "Wow Logan, this place is beautiful. Thank you for bringing me here. If their food is half as good as this place looks you'll be doing great."

"You won't be disappointed Ace. What do you say to some coffee while we look over the menu?"

"I'd say you got yourself a good idea."

The next thing she knew, Logan was ordering their coffee in French to what she guessed was the waiter. She felt her stomach flutter as she heard those smooth words flow out of his mouth. She shook her head as Logan turned towards her. She couldn't let him see his effect on her…not yet.

* * *

An hour and a half later, dinner was finished and they made their way to the lounge to wait for their driver. Logan ordered them each a glass of their best wine as Rory found them a place to sit.

To her luck, she found two large red chairs in a corner as Logan made his way over to her. They both sat sipping their wine as an uncomfortable silence settled in. Rory knew something was on Logan's mind. He was sitting there with a far off look in his eyes that Rory didn't recognize or believe him to be capable of revealing. She decided to try to break the silence hoping to lighten the mood. "Care to explain how Colin got himself into the situation he was in earlier?" Obviously she broke his trance because his sullen face turned into the smirk his lips otherwise kept.

"When you see Colin do you take him as a risk taker?"

"No, not really," and she didn't. Colin didn't seem the risky type. He seemed more of the thinker of the group while Logan was the leader and Finn the crazy one.

"Well, when you push him enough, he'll do anything you dare him to." At this Logan started laughing.

"You're thinking of something he's done before that's funny aren't you? I want to know!"

"Always the reporter aren't we Ace? Well, if you must know…"

"Yes, I promise to withhold all names and descriptions. Now spill it Huntzberger."

"Alright alright, no need to get all last name on me. When we were all in the 7th grade, a new girl moved here from California. She was every 13 year old boys dream…blonde hair, long legs, that California tan. We were all hooked. Colin and Finn were sitting around one day arguing about who would get her attention first so I thought a dare was in order. To make a long story short, Colin ended up interrupting their next cheerleading practice by running around them wearing nothing but a sign that said 'Hi Stephanie, I'm Colin.'"

"Stephanie! You're kidding me!"

"Nope, that's how we all came to know each other. Colin was the one who got her attention first and sometimes I think he still has it. They've been dancing around each other since that day."

"Wow! That has to be one of the funniest things I've ever heard. He doesn't seem like the kind of guy who runs around naked but now I've seen it and heard of it!"

"Colin is a man of many talents. You'll realize this about all three of us over time, especially me."

She caught his wiggling eyebrows and rolled her eyes. He was impossible sometimes. She mad a mental not to make sure she brought him back to earth later, but for now she'd play along. "Oh I count on it. You better live up to the rumors or I'll be very very disappointed. You don't want to mess with a disappointed Gilmore."

"Oh really now?"

Rory laughed at the surprised look on his face. "Uh-huh, I only expect the best from the heir to the Huntzberger throne."

"Well milady, let me show you one of them now then." Before she knew it Logan had pulled her onto his lap and captured her lips in a kiss she would later label as one of the most bone melting kisses of all time.

Moments later, after pulling apart, Logan managed to pull Rory towards the door as their driver arrived on time. "This way Ace, we still have a few more stops left this evening."

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys liked it! Again, sorry for the delay. I hope I can get the next one up soon. Sorry for the mini cliffhanger...it'll just keep ya coming back for more ;) Now you can hit that lil' review button! 


	10. Charm and cockiness

Disclaimer: As usual, the lovely ASP owns it all.

A/N: I know what you are thinking... _FINALLY!_ Let me tell you...this chapter was no easy task! But alas, it's up...finally. lol I've been really busy lately and grew tired of this story. But my muse returned the other night and I got it finished! I'm pretty proud of it too...I hope you like it! Since the hiatus is upon us and I'm into this story again, expect more frequent updates. Sorry for the long ramblings...I'll let you read in peace now. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 10

Once they reached the top floor Logan placed his hand on the small of Rory's back and ushered her out of the elevator. He watched as Rory walked over to the railing with an enchanted look on her face. He couldn't help but smile to himself watching her emotions play on her face. There was something about Lorelei Leigh Gilmore the third that had he himself enchanted. Ever since she debated with him in the hallway back at the beginning of the year he hasn't been able to figure her out. He definitely planned on trying to, no matter how long it took. He wanted Rory as his girlfriend. There was just the matter of his parents and her grandparents to think of….

Before he could finish thinking Rory interrupted his thoughts, "It's so peaceful and beautiful out there." She was so mesmerized by the scenery that she didn't notice Logan looking at her.

"I've seen prettier."

"Oh yeah, like what?" She turned to face him just as his hand reached her cheek.

"Yeah, like you."

Rory let out a sigh as she buried her face in Logan's neck. "What's wrong Ace?"

"As much as I'm enjoying this weekend away with you, I can't quit thinking about what's waiting for us back at home."

"Don't worry Rory, we'll figure this thing out…together."

"Together?" Was Logan Huntzberger asking her out?

"Together." Logan knew it was now or never to drop the bomb on her. "With you as my girlfriend I think we can take on anything."

Rory smiled and kissed him lightly. "Well Logan, if I didn't know any better I'd say that you are an eternal optimist."

"Yup, that's me. I can bring peace and happiness to any situation with my comforting words and persona."

"Ha, charm and cockiness is more like it."

"Are you calling me cocky Rory Gilmore?"

"Yes Huntzberger, I am." As the space between them grew smaller still, Rory felt Logan's warm breath upon her neck.

"Ace, I think you fail to remember that you fell for this so called charm and cockiness of mine."

"Is that so?" Rory untangled herself from Logan and crossed the platform throwing a smirk back towards Logan.

"Don't deny it Ror, you know you want me." Logan wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and pulled her flush against him.

"Oh yes Logan…I want you, I need you. Oh baby, oh baby."

"Real original…man Ace, I got to say that I'm disappointed. I expected more from a talented journalist such as yourself."

"Well, give me a second to recuperate from this so called charm of yours and I'll get back to you."

"If you want me that much Ace all you have to do is ask."

"Nah, I think your head is big enough already. If we're not careful you could tip us over up here."

"Oh really?" Giggles emerged from Rory's lips as Logan's fingers attacked her sides. Finally letting up after a much heated struggle Logan decided it was about time for them to go back. "Well, I suggest we get off here before we risk that pretty little face of yours."

"Aww Logan, you really now how to woo a girl don't you?"

Logan grabbed Rory's feeling a rush of warmth as their skin touched at the intimate gesture. "For you Ace, anything."

As they made their way towards the elevator, Rory had a mischievous grin on her face. "Anything?"

Naively, Logan agreed. "Yup."

"Hmm…I'm going to have to hold you to that Logan."

Finally catching on, Logan's head snapped to look at her as they slowly descended to the ground. "Now now, my body must still be intact Ace. No bodily harm must bestow upon me. You wouldn't want me to cry now would you?"

"Poor baby," Rory caressed Logan's cheek. "I'll go easy on you…for now."

"For now?" Logan choked out as he saw the look in Rory's eyes.

"Yeah, I'll have my way with you later." Rory left a stunned Logan at the elevator as the doors closed behind them.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Rory and Logan reentered the hotel once again. Rory could hear distant voices and music down the hall. Logan intertwined their fingers for the second time that night as the walked toward the noise. "I just have to let Finn and Colin know that we're back and then we'll go watch that movie in your room okay?"

"Okay, but we can stay for a little while if you want."

"We'll see, I'd much rather spend some time with you." Logan wrapped his arm around her waist as the large group of intoxicated college students came into view. Towards the back of the room stood a group of people surrounding someone who was attempting a horrible rendition of Brittney Spear's 'Oops I did it again.'

Rory heard it too and instantly covered her ears. "Oh my, someone has had one too many beers."

"Or not enough." Suddenly it all made sense when the mystery singer came into view.

"Logan, mate! You're back, now the party can really start! It got pretty boring so my public demanded a performance."

Logan embraced his long time Aussie friend. "I see that man. I have that you give the dear Ms. Spears a run for her money."

"You know me Huntz, always the star."

"Well Finn, I just came to tell you that we're back. We're going to go get a drink before we go back to watch a movie. Catch you later."

"See you mate. Rory, you're looking as lovely as ever," Logan shot Finn warning look as he started to make a move on Rory. "Right, well…I need more alcohol. I'm practically sober!"

"Bye Finn, it was a pleasure hearing you sing," Rory said as Finn placed a kiss on her hand.

"Doll, the pleasure was all mine." And with that, Finn was off on the great alcohol search…only to be stop by the nearest red head.

"That Finn sure does have a short attention span. I'm surprised he remembered me this time."

"How could he forget someone as beautiful and wonderful as you?" Rory turned to Logan as his arms crept around her waist, "What about that drink?"

* * *

Off to the side of the party, Colin and Stephanie stood watching the newfound couple interact. "Well Steph, looks like they had a good time tonight."

"Seems that way."

"What do you say to us having a little fun of our own, hmm?" Colin looked up at Steph with suggestive eyebrows.

"Colin, if I didn't know any better I'd say that you were hitting on me."

Colin leaned forward to place a gentle kiss on her lips. "You always were a smart girl Steph, you'll figure it out." Stephanie placed a hand to her lips as she watched Colin walk away with a jaunt in his step.

Finn approached and put his arm around Steph, more for stability than anything. "Did he just…"

"Yeah Finn…yes he did."

"Well, well…seems Gilmore gave our dear friend his balls back."

* * *

A/N: Now that you have finished, click that 'submit ' button. You know you want to...plus, it would make me a very _very_ happy girl. And you'll get a new chapter :) 


	11. There's no place like home

A/N: Gasp Another chapter? Yup! Hope you enjoy! I'd like to thank my wonderful new beta jujubee. You're awesome! REVIEW...pllleeeaasssseee:)

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah, I don't own anything!

Chapter 11: No place like home

* * *

After three hours, one sugar coma, and a trip to oompa loompa land, Rory was fast asleep with her head in Logan's lap. Logan sat there, on the couch, watching Rory sleep while he ran his fingers through her brunette locks. He hadn't watched the movie for the last thirty minutes because of the beautiful girl in his arms.

Logan was scared of what was to come of him and Rory. He was falling for her, that much he knew; marriage however, that was completely out of the question right now. He'd never been one for relationships, much less the thought of marrying someone he's only known for months.

He knew his relationship with Rory was going to take some effort, but he was determined to make it work. When he was with her this weekend, he'd never felt more alive. He wanted to hold onto this one good thing for as long as possible…not even his family will change that. Now how to keep that from happening….

Sighing in defeat, Logan decided that he should get Rory to her bed and go get some sleep himself. Tomorrow they were heading home and back to reality.

Logan managed to pick Rory up and get her to the bed without waking her. After tucking the covers around her sleeping body Logan sat down beside her on the edge of the bed. 'God she's beautiful,' he thought as he tucked a stray piece of hair from her face. Deciding to go before he woke her he bent down to press a kiss to her forehead. As he turned to leave he felt her warm hand wrap around his wrist stopping him from leaving.

"Don't leave. Stay…please?"

How could he say no to that? Logan stripped down to his boxers then climbed into bed along side her. Rory rolled over and snuggled close to Logan whispering him a goodnight before drifting off into slumber once again.

"Goodnight, Ace," he whispered as well before giving in to the exhaustion.

* * *

The next morning Rory awoke to the smell of coffee. "Mmm…" She quickly grabbed the cup that was being waved under her nose.

"Geez, Ace, you could've said please."

"Can it, Huntzberger. I have no room for manners before my first cup of coffee."

"Duly noted. Well, hurry up and get ready. The jet leaves in one hour."

"Do we have to go back?" She said burying her face in the pillows. "I say we become fugitives and live in caves!"

"Ace, as much as I like the idea of running away with you, you'd start to smell really bad in a cave. Frankly, you already smell bad enough." At that Logan was attacked by hurtling pillows across the room. Upon a blow to the head Logan yelped. "Ouch! Fine, you don't smell _that_ bad."

"Out! You need to leave before you lose an eye or before I _really_ get angry."

"See ya in an hour, Ace." With that, Logan was gone.

* * *

An hour and a half later everyone was on their back to the homeland. Rory, Finn, Logan, Colin, and Stephanie all shared a private jet owned by none other than Mitchum Huntzberger.

Stephanie and Rory were talking up front while the boys were fixing the drinks in the back of the plane.

"What's going on, Steph? You've seemed pretty distant this morning."

"Coin kissed me…"

"He what!"

"He…umm…kissed me, then walked away. He won't look at me or speak to me."

"Have you tried talking to him?"

"Well…no, but there's nothing to talk about."

"Not even some unresolved feelings perhaps?"

"Feelings? Please…Colin's my friend, nothing more."

"You wouldn't be this upset if you didn't have feelings for him. Steph, I know how it feels to deny your feelings for someone. It'll come out eventually. It's much better admitting them and just going where they take you. Plus, the benefits are wonderful!" Rory smirked.

"You really like Logan, don't you?"

"Yeah, Steph, I really do."

"Yeah you really do what, Ace?"

"Uh, Logan…hi. Um, I was just telling Steph here, umm…"

"How much she loves coffee. You know Rory and her coffee, nothing new to you."

"Sure." Logan looked at the two girls exchanging smiles. He knew there was more to it but for now he'd allow the two to share their moment. He was glad his Ace was fitting in.

* * *

At the back of the plane, Colin and Finn sat drinking in silence. Finn noticed Colin wasn't drinking, but rather staring into his glass. "Hey, mate, talked to Steph since that lovely display of affection last night?" There was no sense beating around the bush.

"Ha, nope. I figured I'd let her come to me. I'm kind of nervous about it though."

"You don't say?"

"Is it that obvious?" Colin asked as he took a large gulp of his drink.

"Sure is. You're not your usual, sarcastic, cocky self."

"Hey, take it easy! I'm in love with a girl who is oblivious to the fact! Cut me some slack will you?"

"Consider it cut. Lighten up, she'll come around. If she doesn't, then we'll just have to find you a wonderful redhead to make you forget all about her!"

"Finn, leave me alone. Go drink yourself sober."

"You need to get laid." Finn said, jokingly as he made his way to join the laughing group up front.

* * *

"I'm bored…and sober. Let's play a game!"

"Finn, you're always bored."

"Right you are there, Steph, but still. Who's up for a game of 'I've never'?"

"I'm in. What about you Rory?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Are you sure about that, Ace? I don't think you can handle it."

"Oh really?"

"Uh-huh."

"You're on."

"A challenge! Let's go! Hey, Colin…quit sulking and get your lovey dovey butt up here!"

"Pfft, fine, Finn. Just shut up already!"

"Marvelous! I'll start. Hmmm, I've never…."

* * *

"How many shots have you had Finn? You've drunk every round even if you've never done it before!" Steph giggled, as Finn took yet another shot.

"Not enough love. Who's next?"

"Steph is. Give us a good one this time alright?"

"Okay…hmm…you'll find this surprising boys, but I've never kissed a girl."

"Hey! That's not fair…that's totally biased! You know that only us boys will have to drink."

"Colin, shut up and take your defeat like a man." Finn said, while placing a shot in front of himself and the other two boys.

"Umm, Finn?"

"Yeah, Gilmore?"

"I need one of those."

"Haha, trying to be a funny girl are we?"

"Fine, I'll get it myself." Everyone watched in shock as Rory downed her shot. "What? You've seen me drink before."

"Gilmore's kissed a girl!"

"Ace, are you holding out on me?"

"Let's just say last year's spring break got a little out of hand."

"This just screams a story!"

"Yeah, Rory…do tell us all about it."

"In your dreams, boys."

"Actually…"

"Stop right there, Finn. Erase whatever you were thinking from your mind. That's my girlfriend you are fantasizing about and I don't like it one bit."

"Possessive, aren't we, Huntz?"

"Nope, I just don't want to share." Logan smirked.

"Well boys, I hate to break it to your cute faces but you'll be getting nothing from me today."

"Did you hear that? She thinks we're cute!" Colin exclaimed.

"Party pooper!"

"Hate to break it to you Finn, but the party was about to be pooped anyways. Look outside."

"Aye…we're back."

* * *

An hour later, Rory was ready to go home. A lot happened this weekend that was going to complicate her already complicated life. She needed to sit down with Logan and formulate a plan of attack. Speak of the devil…

"Hey, Ace," Logan wrapped his arm around Rory's waist as he placed a soft kiss to her temple, "want a ride?"

"No, that's alright. I can call a cab."

"Nonsense, you're coming with me." Logan grabbed Rory and dragged her towards the car.

Once arriving at Yale, Logan walked Rory to her room against her protests, of course.

"So…here we are, Ace."

"Yup, so…"

"Umm…how about I come by later tonight and we can work all this out? That'll give you all day to catch up on some rest."

"Sounds great."

"Until then…" Logan closed the space between them sealing the deal with a kiss. "Bye. Ace."

"See you later." Rory watched as Logan turned stuffing his hands in his pockets and walked towards his car. "Logan, wait!"

"Yeah, Ror?"

"Thanks for this weekend." She smiled at him as smiled back at her.

"Anytime, Ace." Logan winked at her before disappearing around the corner.

Rory sighed as she reached into her purse for her keys. Logan was right. She knew she needed rest and was anxious to make it inside the door to what was waiting for her. However, they always say there's no place like home…

"Grandma!"

….unfortunately.


	12. In Omnia Paratus

A/N: I know I know…it's been what 3 months? However, I have a sort of good excuse. Graduation took over my life and I got tired of this story…BUT, alas…I found interest in it once again. I hope to have it wrapped up by the end of the summer so I can work on my new story (Tales of the Oblivious). Hope you enjoy this chapter…it's a filer in some sorts.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything; don't get angry with me please. lol

* * *

Chapter 12

In Omnia Paratus

"Grandma!" Oh. My. God.

"Rory dear, you're back! We didn't expect you in until later this afternoon."

"Umm, how did you get in here?"

"That lovely roommate of yours let me in of course."

"Okay." 'What is she doing here?' Rory thought as she walked towards the couch. "So, Grandma, why are you here?"

"Well, I was just going to leave the details in a note for you to find when you got back, but since I'm already here I'll just tell you now."

"Tell me what? What's going on?" Rory started to panic when she saw a scheming look in her grandmother's eyes.

"It's about your engagement party silly girl. I took care of your attire; it's on your bed. All you and Logan need to do is show up at the house around 6:30 tonight."

"But Grandma, I don't think…"

"See you there, dear!"

She was gone before Rory could get another word out, leaving a speechless girl in her wake. It had been merely 5 minutes since she arrived back at Yale and already she had been attacked by this ridiculous marriage. She hadn't even had the chance to formulate a plan with Logan before…oh no! Logan…

* * *

Logan had whistled the entire way back to his dorm. He was so in his trance that he didn't notice all the girls trying to get his attention, nor did he care. Rory Gilmore was his girlfriend and that put him in the clouds.

Once back in the dorm, Logan unpacked before checking his messages. One from Honor requesting his presence at lunch the following day, the usual invitations from girls he could not remember, and one very disturbing one from the Gilmore's…an engagement party?

* * *

Rory rushed the entire hundred Kropogs to Logan's dorm. She didn't know what to do about the ever looming engagement party, but she hoped her partner in crime would be able to come up with something. There just had to be a way to fix this.

Rory knocked on the door while messing with her hands nervously as she waited for Logan to answer the door.

"Hey, Ace, I think we need to talk," he said as he opened the door. He grabbed her arm and hurriedly pulled her inside the room.

"Man, Huntzberger…it seems like you've heard the news." Uh-oh, if Logan was this stressed how were they going to get out of this?

"They can't do this to us Logan!" Rory exclaimed while pacing his dorm room. Logan sat on his bed with a look of amusement on his face. He knew anger worked for her, but this…this worked even better. "I've been quiet about this thing the whole entire time…wait, what do you find so amusing Logan?"

"You." Logan got up off his spot on the couch and encircled Rory in his arms. He had to be strong for the both of him. They could get through this…right? "Don't sweat it Ace, we'll make it through this."

"What makes you so sure? This relationship is so new, do you think we can survive it all?"

"With us, anything is possible."

"In Omnia Paratus, right?"

"Exactly."

"I hope you're right, Logan. I don't want to lose you just yet."

"Don't worry, Rory. I care about you too much to give up that easily. It's going to take a lot more than some scheming socialites to break us up."

As the couple stood embraced and uncertain of the future, one thing was for sure…both were determined to rise above the works of one, Emily Gilmore.


	13. Living in a Cave

A/N: I know...I promised you a longer chapter...but alas. The chapter wouldn't let me end anywhere else. The next chapter will hopefully have all of the party in it. Anyways...here's chapter 13. Enjoy! P.S. Thanks for all the GREAT reviews...I love them!

Thanks to my wonderful beta...without her you guys would be ready a crappy piece of work!

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine…still. Also, I stole a bit of dialogue from 5.19 in here. lol

* * *

Chapter 13

Before Rory left Logan's dorm, they agreed to meet in her room at 6 to leave for the infamous party. It was now 4 o'clock, which gave Rory enough time to call her mother. As she entered her dorm however, she heard voices coming from Paris's room.

"You did too flirt with her and you know it!"

"Paris...nothing happened. You're putting words in my mouth!"

"You're a slime ball. Get out of my room!"

The next thing Rory knew, Doyle came flying out of the room, half naked, followed by a door being slammed in his face.

"Umm...Doyle. Hi."

"Gilmore, yes. You, uh, didn't see anything. Okay?"

"Don't worry Doyle. I tell myself everyday that I never see anything." Rory said as her nose scrunched up. "I'm just gonna go in here and pretend we never had this conversation."

"See you at the Yale Daily."

Rory closed her door and left Doyle standing in the common room. It was going to take her a really long time to get that picture out of her head. She had to remember to confront Paris about this later. But right now, she had to get ready.

* * *

Logan glanced over at his clock. 5:45. He wasn't going to lie...he was nervous. This engagement party was a huge deal that he didn't really have time to prepare for. Sure he was smooth and did well under pressure. He was a Huntzberger. Huntzbergers were well known for their charm and confidence. Or, as Rory liked to put it, cockiness. Somehow Logan knew that all the charm and confidence in the world could not prepare him for what awaited him later that evening. He didn't want to marry Rory. They were just starting a relationship...how were they to know where it was going to end up? He had to do something.

Logan started pacing his room trying to figure out a plan. He knew he'd need Lorelai's help in whatever they decided to do. You never what to mess with the Gilmore Girl's united. With that thought he glanced towards the clock once again. 5:57. He needed to get Rory. Sighing, he headed towards Brandford dorm.

* * *

Rory knew Logan would be there any minute. To say she was nervous would be an understatement. All of Hartford's elite would be at this party. Come tomorrow her and Logan's picture will most likely be plastered on the front of all the country's top newspapers and somehow she knew she wasn't going to handle all this pressure too well. Rory's thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. Rory knew exactly who it was...it was straight up 6 o'clock. She walked towards the door and opened it to reveal a tux wearing Logan.

"Always on time, Huntzberger. Would it kill you to be late by at least 30 seconds for once in your life?"

"Now where's the fun in that, Ace? Besides, the last time I was late I thought my father was going to pull an Alice in Wonderland on me and scream 'Off with your head!'"

Logan smiled at the lightness of the conversation, considering the circumstances. Maybe this night wouldn't be too bad.

"Well, we should probably get going or it will be off with our heads."

"Right, this way, dear." Logan made sure he stressed 'dear' and motioned with his hands which way they were going.

"Oh, honey, you're too kind."

Yes, he could definitely get used to this.

* * *

They arrived at the Gilmore mansion with a few minutes to spare. Only a few cars were parked outside, seeing as the party didn't officially start until 7. Rory turned to Logan only to realize that he was wearing a nervous expression on his face.

"You look nervous."

"Do I?"

"Yeah...You know, we could turn back now if you want. Remember what I said about living in a cave somewhere? That offer is still up for grabs."

"Ace, we can't just keep running anymore. We have to face this monster head on...no matter how much damage we come upon."

"But...I'm good at running!"

"Not with me you aren't."

"Fine," Rory pouted while she crossed her arms in front of her. "But you just remember this, Huntzberger...you owe me big time!"

"I won't forget because you're not going to let me."

"Ha, you got that right. Well, if we have to do this...let's get it over with."

"Don't worry Ace, I'll be by your side the entire time."

"You better be...or I might go crazy. And trust me, you do NOT want to see a Gilmore go crazy."

* * *

All it took for them to be ripped apart was walking through the door. The second Logan put his foot inside the house he was whisked away to the study for brandy and cigars to "celebrate" with his father and Richard.

Rory stood in horror as she watched Logan being dragged away to her grandpa's study. She tried to protest, only to be ignored. However, her grandmother seemed to have plans herself.

"Come on, Rory. We need to finish getting you ready."

"But I am ready, Grandma. What, am I missing the tiara or something?"

"Goodness no, child. There is no need for that or your hostility. Although, I do believe we need to get you a ring."

"A what...did you say a ring?"

"Why of course Rory. We can't show you off to our friend's as engaged without a ring."

"Isn't Logan supposed to give me a ring? Not you?"

"This is just for now. You'll have yours to keep in the future. Now...where did I put that ring?"

As Emily walked off, Rory threw one more longing glance towards the study. So much for sticking together...


	14. Good for Something

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, and neither do you.

Thanks to my awesome beta, without her this thing would still be a worthless piece of trash. lol

* * *

Chapter 14

Twenty minutes later Rory was finally released from the grasp of her grandmother. While looking at the ring strategically placed on her left ring finger, she wasn't watching where she was going. The next thing she knew, she ran into something solid. "Ouch!"

"Whoa, Ace...watch out there."

"Logan, sorry. I was a little distracted."

"I can tell. Whatcha looking at?" Logan grabbed her hand only to realize what was resting on Rory's finger. "Where did you get that?"

"Grandma. According to her we can't have me running around here engaged without a huge piece of jewelry on my hand. Logan, she's getting out of hand!"

"Don't worry Rory. We'll have plenty of time to figure all of this out later and to get you a prettier ring. For now just go along with it. It'll get better, I promise." Logan explained, followed by a soft kiss to Rory's lips.

"I'm trusting you Huntzberger. You better not let me down."

"Never."

* * *

"Hurry up, Luke! We can't let my baby face those demons all alone for too much longer. They'll eat her alive!"

"I'm going as fast as I can, Lorelai. This truck will only go so fast."

"I told you we should've taken my jeep. I should've driven. Luuuke...please hurry up."

Luke and Lorelai had made sure they'd left in plenty of time to get to the Gilmore mansion to help Rory through it all. Lorelai didn't like this situation, but the least she could do was show up for support.

A few moments later, Luke pulled into the driveway. As soon as he parked, Lorelai jumped out of the car. "Hurry up, you slow poke!"

"Crazy lady, remind me again why I'm with you?"

"Because without my insane coffee addiction your diner would be nothing."

"Oh, right...now I remember. Do we have to go in there?" Luke asked as they stood in front of the door.

"Luke! Rory needs us. We can't let her down. You know...she helped with all that coffee too!"

* * *

"Sophia! No! Don't put that there...no, goodness. I'll just do it myself. Go finish up in the kitchen."

"Yes, ma'am."

Emily Gilmore knew that Logan was meant for Rory. She just had to make them realize that. She had meddled a lot in the past, but this was a huge deal for her. Arranging a marriage for her own flesh and blood made even her think twice. If it came down to it...she didn't know if she was going to be able to push them to the altar. She was too afraid of losing Rory and Lorelai.

She was broken out of her thoughts by the doorbell. "Don't worry, Sophia. I'll get it." Emily opened the door, revealing her daughter and the diner man. "Lorelai...Luke. I'm glad you two could make it."

"Of course we'd make it mother. Since you've auctioned my daughter off, the least we could do is be here for her."

"Lorelai, why can't you realize that this is for the best? Rory and Logan are going to be married. Just let it be."

"We'll see, Mother. If you'll excuse us, we need to find my daughter."

* * *

Twenty minutes later the party was fully underway. Like expected, the greater part of the Hartford elite showed up. There were at least enough people to fill up the Gilmore mansion. Lorelai found Rory and talked with her for a couple of minutes while Luke pulled Logan aside.

"Logan, I know you like Rory. So here's the deal. You don't break her heart, I don't break your body."

"Mr. Danes...I have absolutely no intentions of hurting Rory. She means too much to me."

"Good. And you can call me Luke. You'll be safe as long as she's okay. Got it?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. We should probably get back over there."

"Yeah...I promised Rory I wouldn't abandon her for too long. These people can be wolves."

"Smart kid. You might not be too bad after all."

Logan could only hope Luke kept thinking that way, but he had to get back to his Ace. She was new to this high society scene and he was telling the truth. He didn't want to leave her to the wolves...at least not alone.

* * *

On the bright side, among all of the party guests were none other than some of Yale's finest. Finest of what was unknown, but they were the finest nonetheless.

"Finn!" Logan spotted his Australian mate walking towards him and Rory.

"Logan, my good man. Lovely party the Gilmore's have thrown isn't it?"

"Ha, maybe if it weren't our party I could enjoy it more."

"Logan, honey. You mean to tell me that you're not enjoying OUR engagement party? That hurts me deeply." Rory pouted her best pout possible.

"Oh, hush, Ace. You know you'd enjoy it more too."

"You don't know that." Rory tried to avert her eyes from his, but was too late.

"Liar."

"Who cares, anyway? Let's form one of your famous sub-parties."

"Wait a second there Ace. We have to make the rounds first."

"But..."

"No buts, missy. Right this way please."

Throughout this whole interaction, Finn stood gazing at the couple in front of him. Rory and Logan were meant to be together. He just knew it. After watching them a few moments more, Finn went to find Colin. He was too sober and he definitely needed to fix that. He had a reputation to uphold after all...

* * *

After making the necessary rounds and helping Lorelai and Luke escape, Rory and Logan headed off to the pool house where the rest of their friends were at. No sooner had they entered the room than did the applause start.

"To my best mate and his gal!" shouted Finn from atop the coffee table.

"Finn! Get off of there. That table isn't going to support your fat ass."

"Colin, Colin, Colin. Do you kiss Stephanie with that mouth?"

Colin took a quick glance in Stephanie's direction in hopes that she didn't hear Finn's remark. Good thing she was busy talking to Robert or she would have. "Finn, just get down. We don't want to get Logan's precious Ace in trouble."

"No, Colin. We don't."

"Logan...hey. Great party."

"Boys, the party's just started!" As Logan followed the other two stooges to find more drinks, Paris appeared out of nowhere.

"Rory Gilmore!"

'Oh no!' Rory thought to herself as she turned around and was met by the face of her kind and dear roommate. "Paris, thanks for coming."

"Gilmore! Why are all these boys staring at me?"

"Umm, Paris? Maybe it's because they're scared of you."

"Scared? Ha, I'm going to make them think scared." And with an evil glint in her eye Paris stormed off towards the nearest group of boys.

Rory just rolled her eyes and went off to find someone to talk to.

* * *

After two hours, a few re-enactments, and a drunken proposal by Paris to a married Richard...the party was over. Rory and Logan thanked all of their friends for coming before saying goodbye to Richard and Emily and the Huntzbergers. Soon they were on there way back to Yale.

While sitting in the passenger seat of Logan's car, Rory's thoughts kept wandering. If she could hold off the wedding for as long as possible maybe she and Logan could come up with a good way to get out of it. In reality, Rory didn't want to get married until she graduated from college, so it shouldn't be hard to pull that off. At least she hoped. All Rory wanted to do now was to get in her bed and sleep this past weekend off. She was exhausted and still had classes tomorrow. Luckily her first one didn't start until early afternoon so that gave her plenty of time to rest.

Logan's voice broke Rory out of her thoughts. "So, Ace, that wasn't too bad was it?"

"No. Actually, it wasn't. Thanks to all of our friends, though."

"Of course. Yale is, in fact, good for something." Logan replied with a smirk.

As Logan put a sleeping Rory in her bed that night, he couldn't help but think just how good Yale was to him. It gave him Rory.

* * *

A/N: I know it's a litte later than you expected. But alas, here it is. My life has been pretty hectic and it's going to stay that way. I'm going to try to get another chapter up within the next week. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Review and let me know... ;) 


	15. That's what I'm afriad of

1A/N: I updated. Wahoo! And within a reasonable time frame too! Aren't you guys proud! I think that deserves at least 10 extras reviews...don't you think :) Anyway, I know this is kind of an uneventful chapter and all, but I like it. It's a fun chapter, and was a blast to write...so enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 15 - That's what I'm afraid of**

Over the next few weeks, life for Rory and Logan was hectic. Both we're trying to get ready for finals before the winter holiday, and they hardly saw each other. In just three days however, that would all change. Logan was coming home with Rory for Christmas on the condition that Rory went to some high society parties with him. Including a small party thrown by the LDB.

As Rory was preparing for her last final the next morning her cell phone rang. She answered without even looking at the caller ID, knowing who it was.

"Mom, make it quick. I only have so much time to study for that final tomorrow. You should know that!"

"Down, Fluffy! I was just calling to check up on my long lost daughter. We've barely spoken in weeks."

"Sorry, Mom. It's just...you know how finals make me. I've barely even seen Logan since the engagement party."

"He's too busy for his fiancé? He should be ashamed of himself."

"Mom...I still see him everyday. If I don't we at least talk on the phone."

"Ha! You lied to Mommy. You said you've barely seen him."

"Yeah, if you call five minutes a day seeing your boyfriend then yes, we've seen each other. We hardly speak to each other when we're together. He comes over here to study in peace in quiet since he can't get that in his room."

"Ah, yes. Finn."

"Don't forget Colin as well. They can be a dangerous combination."

"When is Colin gonna become a man and just ask Stephanie out?"

"Eh, your guess is as good as mine. She's in the wrong just as much as he is. He at least made a move on her."

"Yeah, oh well. Love is blind."

"And stupid."

"Hey now! Not all love is stupid. Look at me and my diner man."

"Mom, with you and Luke nothing's normal."

"I know, isn't it wonderful?"

"Yes. As much as I would love to sit here and discuss love with you, Mom, I do have a final to study for."

"Alright, kid. Good luck tomorrow. Call me and let me know how you did, okay?"

"Okay, love you!"

"Love you too. Bye."

* * *

It was Friday afternoon and Rory had just finished her last final. Walking towards her favorite kiosk, she heard her cell phone ring. Reaching in to her pocket she silenced the annoying machine that interrupted her coffee quest.

"Whoever you are better have a good reason for keeping a Gilmore girl from her afternoon coffee!"

"Rory, dear. Do you always answer your phone in such a manner?"

"Grandma." Oops! "Sorry, I figured it was my mom. What's up?"

"Well, unfortunately, dinner is off this week. Your grandfather and I have an important dinner to plan and we won't be home. Sorry it's last minute, I've been busy all morning."

"Oh, it's alright Grandma. I was taking my last final anyways. You guys have fun tonight and I'll see you next week."

"Alright, Rory. How about you go celebrate with Logan then, hmm?"

"Goodbye, Grandma."

"Bye, dear!"

Rory put her phone back up while cringing at the peppiness in Emily Gilmore's voice. Coffee. She definitely needed it now.

"The usual, please." She had visited this coffee religiously for the past semester. They knew her order by heart.

"I was starting to wonder if you'd ever show up."

"Yeah, the grandmother slowed my pace. But she can't slow me down for too long."

"Hopefully not, you're good business Rory. You're going to put my future kids through college at this rate. They could even go here if you keep this up until you graduate."

"Ha, you just might be right Joe." Rory placed her money on the counter and threw him a smile before walking to Logan's dorm. Emily was right about one thing. She should celebrate with her boyfriend.

* * *

Logan was lying on his bed when his thoughts once again drifted towards his beautiful girlfriend. The past couple of weeks had been so hectic. He missed his Ace. With finals over, maybe he could convince her to skip her usual FND and join him in celebration. They had her every week. It was his turn to be a little selfish. Surely they would understand that. With his mind made up, he picked up his cell phone and dialed the number oh so familiar to him only to be greeted by her cheerful voice.

"Boyfriend!"

"Hey, Ace. Whatcha doing?"

"Oh, thought I would stop by this one guy's house. Easy lay, ya know?"

"Easy, huh? Sounds to me like someone who has a death wish. Who's the dead man?"

"I don't know. Why don't you open your front door and find out for yourself."

Logan heard the line go dead as he made his way out of his room and into the common room. Opening the door to reveal his girlfriend, a smirk appeared on his face. "So I'm a dead man now, I guess."

"Who said you were the boy to get laid? You're not that lucky, Huntzberger. Not yet."

"Yet? You means there's still hope for me?" Logan feigned mock surprise.

"Maybe." Rory was nervous to sleep with Logan. She knew it would take their already complicated relationship to the next level and she was afraid of what it would cause to happen. She was going to leave that question for another day. It was time to spend time with Logan and celebrate.

"That's good to hear Ace. Want to come in?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

Rory entered the common room at the exact time as Finn and Colin emerged from their rooms.

"I thought I heard your wonderful voice, love." Finn placed a kiss on Rory's hand.

"Back off the girlfriend, Finn." Logan wrapped his arm around Rory protectively, throwing Finn a not so convincing glare.

"Party pooper. Speaking of parties!"

"It's always a party for you Finn." Colin added from the kitchen where he was grabbing a bottle of water.

"Well, today is especially special! No more finals. We must celebrate! Time for a group outing!"

"Oh, no..." Logan groaned as he sat down and pulled Rory in his lap. "Beware Ace, tonight may get a little wild." He whispered in her ear.

Rory felt chills as she suppressed a blush that threatened to creep up her neck. "Bring it on. I think I can handle it."

"But can you handle me?"

"I tamed you didn't I?"

"Touché."

"Why are you two flirting when there is fun to be had? I have an idea. It's time to go to Wal-Mart!"

Protests filled the room as everyone tried to talk Finn out of his destination for the night.

"Have you lost your mind, Finnegan? We don't go to Wal-Mart," Colin said as he joined Rory and Logan on the couch.

"Precisely. It's new for us, that's why I suggested it."

"I think he's on to something. I know a ton of people who would pay big bucks to see the likes of you guys in a Wal-Mart...myself included."

"Fine, but if it gets too boring, I'm out!"

"Colin, you're such a whiner. Am I ever boring?" Finn asked with a puppy dog pout on his face.

"No, that's what I'm afraid of."

* * *

An hour later, and the group of Yalies were walking through the nearest Wal-Mart. Finn headed off in search of the nearest bathroom while Colin tried to hide behind every stack of merchandise that he passed. Meanwhile, Rory and Logan found themselves alone roaming the store.

"So, Ace. Whatcha want for Christmas?"

"Logan, you don't need to get me anything. I'm perfectly fine how I am."

"Oh, I know you're fine." Logan smirked. "But this is our first Christmas together. I want to make it special for you."

"You already make it special with just being there."

"Say what you want, Ror, but I will get you something. I just thought you might want a say in it or something. Now where were those footsie pajamas I saw a little while ago..." He said as he walked off leaving a stunned Rory behind.

"Now wait just a second, Huntzberger!" Rory shouted as she ran after him.

* * *

For the next 30 minutes the couple walked around Wal-Mart hand in hand as they talked and occasionally found something they liked. They were currently in the CD section arguing over whose favorite bands were better than the other's when a crash was heard at the other end of the store. Soon following the crash was a cry they immediately knew belonged to Finn.

"Goodness, what has that Aussie gotten himself into now?"

"I don't know...but whatever it is I'm sure we'll find it entertaining. Let's go bail him out of trouble."

"Lead the way, Ace."

Soon after, they found themselves looking at an embarrassed looking Finn who was covered in whip cream while lying in the toy aisle.

"Finn!" Rory managed to get out between her fits of giggles. "How in the world did you get way over here covered in nothing but whipped cream?" And she mean the nothing but. Which you could see once he stood up. Colin quickly showed up on the scene and just as quickly wrapped his coat around his whipped friend.

"Man! Couldn't you just stay clothed...for once?"

"Sorry, mate. It's just not possible. When I was walking around earlier I eyed a ravishing redhead. So of course my thoughts got the better of me and the next thing I knew I was back over here covered in whipped cream asking her if she was hungry."

"So what was the crash we heard?"

"Well, after she just laughed at me and walked away...I followed her. The crash you heard was me falling over a package of tampons and falling into the shelf of condoms. She then proceeded to throw a package marked 'small' in my face and told me I'd need those if I ever found someone who felt sorry enough for me. Honestly mates, I now know why I never liked this place."

Rory, Logan, and Colin were laughing so hard they hardly noticed the stares coming from around them. After a few minutes of Finn telling them that it wasn't that funny and they should stop laughing, the group decided to leave.

Rory explained that they had to get some junk food before they're journey back to Yale, so she sent Colin and Finn to get some Cokes while she and Logan covered the candy aisle. Logan grabbed a Snickers and a Hershey's bar for the boys and knew instantly what he was craving. A Rolo. To his surprise, Rory grabbed for one, too.

"You like Rolos?"

"I love them. You, too?"

"You betcha. I used to eat them all the time as a kid. My grandma always had a bowl on the kitchen counter for me when I came over," Logan said as they walked towards a register.

"I guess we have a lot more in common than we think, then."

"Ace, there's endless possibilities where we're concerned," he said as he pulled her into a hug and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I'm starting to realize this."

"You'd better. Or I'll eat all your Rolos, too," he teased. He placed a quick kiss to her lips as he paid for their candy and walked over to meet the boys.

"The night's not quite over. We still have time to make it not a complete and total waste," Colin said as the group exited Wal-Mart and headed to Finn's SUV.

"Let's go get drunk at the pub!" Finn exclaimed as he opened the door to his car.

"The pub's not too bad of an idea. You up for some more fun, Ace?"

"I'm ready for anything, don't you remember that?"

"Yeah Logan, you shouldn't underestimate you're girlfriend, Logan," Colin said as he buckled up in the passenger seat next to Finn.

"You're right, Colin. To the pub, Finn. Let's give Rory the chance to let her inner wild child out. I did promise her a wild night after all."

And a wild night it was going to be...

* * *

A/N: So there it is. Hope you liked it! All of you fanforum junkies, I hope you picked up my Rolo plug :) And for those of you following the Colin/Stephanie storyline, don't worry. I haven't forgotten about them. They'll show up a lot in the next chapter, trust me. You won't be disappointed. Now keep me from being disappointed and review, review, review! Please...I like to know what you guys are thinking about my writing. No matter how good or bad. Thanks everyone! 


	16. Or am I?

1A/N: Okay, so I have absolutely no good excuse for this delay rather than being way too busy and reading way too much fanfic instead of writing my own. I am truly sorry. This isn't all of the "wild" evening but I felt like I HAD to get you guys something. So here it is. I hope you enjoy it!

I'd like to give some MAJOR thanks to my amazing beta. She has been extremely patient and does a wonderful job!

* * *

**Chapter 16: Or am I?**

Upon arriving at the pub, Rory was instantly promised a drink by none other than Finn. "Don't worry, love. I know my alcohol."

Logan leaned in and assured her in a whisper that he would dispose of the mystery alcohol when Finn wasn't looking. Rory kissed him on the cheek in thanks before she heard a shout across the room.

"Rory!"

"Steph, I haven't seen you in a while!" Rory gave a smirk to Colin before giving her friend a hug.

"Hey Steph, how's it going?" Colin asked.

"Colin, I'm good. Thanks for asking. Hey Ror, I need to powder my nose, come with?"

"Sure. I'll be right back Logan. Don't miss me too much, okay?" Rory winked at Logan before following the blonde girl to the bathroom.

"I still can't believe the great almighty Huntzberger settled down."

'You don't even know the half of it,' Logan thought inwardly. "It's not as bad as you think, Colin. You should try it. There's this really cool girl I know who would love to give you a run for your money."

"Who, Steph?" Finn asked handing Rory's drink to Logan before downing his, which happened to be his third.

"See, even Finn notices, and he's always drunk!"

"I am not! I want you to know I take great offense to that comment!"

"No you don't."

"You're right...it's more like pride," Finn slurred. "Time to make the rounds boys. Colin, listen to our man here. Commitment suits him well. Hell, it could even work for all three of us!"

"I'm gonna get another drink," Colin stated while standing up.

"You haven't even finished the one you have."

Colin downed the drink in one gulp. "I have now."

As he walked off towards the bar he heard a distant shout of "chicken." 'Hmp, I am not a chicken.' He then saw Stephanie walking out of the bathroom with Rory and ducked behind a small group of people. 'Or am I?'

&

As Rory and Steph exited the bathroom they almost ran over a girl.

"Oops! I'm sorry. We should have been paying mo-- Rosemary!"

"Stephanie! It's so good to see you."

As Rory watched Stephanie give the new girl a hug, she noticed the red hair. 'I wonder if she's met Finn,' Rory thought.

"How have you been? Did Italy treat you well?"

"Oh Steph, Venice was wonderful! Especially the boys," she giggled and she finally noticed Rory. "And you are...?"

"Oh my! Where are my manners tonight? My mother would be so irate." Steph rolled her eyes while the other two just laughed. "Rosemary, this is Rory Gilmore. She is Logan's girlfriend."

"I'm sorry, is it the jet lag talking or did you just say girlfriend?"

"Nope, that's me. It's nice to meet you," Rory replied as she smiled at the quirky red head.

"Gilmore here found a way to the front of the line without lifting a finger."

"Now, now Steph. You're making me sound like a temptress or something," Rory laughed as the playboy himself approached them.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the lovely Rosemary in the flesh."

"Logan Huntzberger! What's this I hear about you being whipped?"

"Whipped, Ace? I have an ego here ya know."

"Oh don't I know it. Seemed a little too big...thought it was time to tone it down a notch or two." Rory smirked while it was the other girls' turn to laugh.

"She's good. I see why you held onto this one, Huntzberger." Rosemary turned to Rory, "You make sure he doesn't step out of line. I'm gonna go find and torture Finn. See you guys later!"

Rory watched as the red headed girl bounced off in search of their very drunk Australian friend. "Who is she?"

"That, Ace, is Finn's one and only."

"One and only? Finn?"

"Yup, he's been after her for years. Yet, she takes pleasure in tormenting him."

"Who does?" Colin asked as he walked up behind Steph, making her jump.

"Our beautiful friend Rosemary." Logan stated as he smiled at Finn from across the room. "Poor guy. Doesn't even know what's gonna hit him."

* * *

A/N: Review please! It helps me write, it really does! 


	17. Bloody Hell

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, I shouldn't even be allowed to own the original ideas that I've come up with.

Umm, I'm not going to make up any excuses cause they all would suck. Trust me, life is hectic. But never fear! I have not given up. Sorry this chapter is short, it's late and I'm surprised I wrote it at all. But nevertheless, here it is in all of it's unbeta'd glory! Enjoy, sorry it took me two years. I REALLY appreciate all the wonderful reviews, you kept me going!

* * *

Finn didn't expect this. Not at all. The group of five watching from afar could read it all over Finn's face the second he saw Rosemary.

"I don't think I'm drunk enough. You look exactly like a girl that torments me even in my dreams."

"Hello Finny. Miss me?" Rosemary smirked up at Finn, he was much taller than her. Him being 6' 2" and her being barely 5' 4" made them almost perfect for each other. Not that Rose would admit it.

"Rose...oh bloody hell!" Finn was so startled that he spilt his drink all over his shirt. "Geez, first you scare me to death and I waste perfectly good alcohol. This night just isn't what I expected!"

"So you're not happy to see me Finn? I thought for sure you'd be worshiping at my feet. I do remember that when I left at the beginning of the year you were begging me to stay. I remember you going as far as trying to kidnap me. You should know Finn that someone would have known what you were doing."

"How was I supposed to know that barging in during your class was the worst time to execute my brilliant plan?"

"Brilliant Finny? You came running in my class shouting, and I quote, 'You can't leave me my love! I won't let you; therefore I shall kidnap you!' That's not exactly secretive."

"I thought it was bloody brilliant. By the time we got back to my place and had passionate sex it wouldn't have to be a kidnaping situation. You'd be there because you wanted to."

Rosemary laughed, "Oh Finnegan, you sure are full of yourself. I missed your crazy Aussie antics. Give me a hug!"

Finn grabbed hold of Rosemary and twirled her around. As he sat her down he tried to sneak a kiss but was only slapped. "Jeez Morgan, I've only been here 10 minutes and you're already trying to kiss me. This is a new record, even for you!"

"What can I say Rose, I missed you." Finn smiled at her realizing how much he did miss her. "So how long are you here for love?"

"Actually, I'm home for good. I got really bored in Italy away from my home and everyone I love."

"Aw, you really missed me?"

"Love, Finn. I missed everyone I love, not you."

"Ouch, do you have to be that brutal? I only have so much ego left from all the bruising you have done."

"Good, my life's goal is almost complete!" Rosemary said laughing as she turned away from Finn.

As she headed towards the other side of the room Finn couldn't help but laugh at how his life just got interesting. "I'm way too bloody sober for this."

XXX

Rory laughed as she watched the exchange between her Australian friend and the new redhead. She really liked this new girl. She was becoming great entertainment for Rory. She told herself to make a point to get to know Rosemary. "This could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship," Rory told Rosemary as she approached the group.

"I'm glad you think so. I knew the second that I heard you were Logan's girlfriend that you were okay in my book. How about we go for lunch and shopping tomorrow? You girls can catch me up on everything I missed?"

Rory and Stephanie looked at each other before smiling. "Rose, you have no idea what you missed! Before Rory came along, I was so lonely being by myself."

"Yeah, it was quite sad. She even started getting the boys cynical look on life. Especially Colin, they have been spending an awful lot of time together lately." Rory looked towards Stephanie for her reaction. Although they had been spending a large amount of time together ever since Colin kissed Stephanie almost all contact ceased to exist.

"Whatever Rory, I have no feelings for Colin."

"Whoever said anything about you having feelings for him Steph?" Rory giggled at Rosemary's piont.

"She's got a point there Vanderbuilt. You better wake up and make a move before he gets tired of waiting."

Stephanie glanced over to where Colin was chatting up a leggy brunette. Hmm, maybe the girls were right. But for tonight she had every plan on getting totally smashed and forgetting a so called stuck up boy. "Come on girls! It's time we celebrate Rosemary's homecoming. Shots all around!"

Rory and Rosemary barely had time to blink before they were being dragged away by Stephanie towards the bar. Rory couldn't help but think that tonight was turning out to be the fun that Finn had promised.

XXX

Damn that Finn was the first thought that formulated for Rory the next morning. He had encouraged the girls to drink well until the morning, even after the pub. Not that Stephanie needed any encouraging. Colin bringing the slutty brunette home was enough encouragement. Rory faintly remembered promising Steph one of the famous Gilmore movie nights tonight after they got through shopping. She glanced over to her bedside table to see a glass of water, some aspirin, and a note that appeared to be in Logan's handwriting. Rory grabbed it to see her assumption was right.

_Hey Ace, I knew you'd be needing this right about now. I left around 7 this morning. Some of us have classes on Thursdays. Get some rest and have fun with the girls this afternoon. Call me later. -Logan_

Rory smiled at Logan's note. She really had the best boyfriend in the world. She just didn't know if she could handle that changing to husband. Rory groaned at loud as she buried herself back under the covers. She needed rest, after all Logan said so. She looked at the clock seeing that it was only 9, she still had three hours before she had to meet the girls. "Perfect," she sighed as she drifted off back into a deep and much needed slumber.

* * *

So I hope you liked it! Keep reviewing and I promise I'll put out more. I don't know how much time I'll have to write after I get married next summer so I plan on having all of my stories finished by next June. Thanks again for all of you who have stuck around through all of my slow updates! 


	18. Must've Done Something Right

So I completely and utterly suck! I've been sucked into the Twilight universe in the last year and have completely stopped reading/writing Gilmore Girls fic. HOWEVER! I am finishing this story….now. I know the ending will probably feel rushed, but I have to finish this story before another year passes by. I will promise you a very well thought out epilogue one day in the future. Anywho, here is the highly anticipated ending to Arranged Marriage =) Sorry in advance if there are any grammar/typing errors!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the computer I'm typing this on *lol*

* * *

Rory had a great day shopping with the girls. When she got home she had a message waiting from her grandmother. She was inviting both her and Logan to dinner the next night to address some wedding issue. Great.

"Hey girls! Ready for our movie night?!" Rory shouted as she threw on her pj's.

"Yes ma'am! I have all the "goods" ready to go." Rosemary was very excited. She hadn't had much female interaction the last year abroad.

Rory exited her bedroom to see Stephanie sulking on the couch. "Steph, get the mopey look off your face right now young lady! Nothing but happiness and mocking is allowed at a Gilmore Girls movie night!"

Stephanie looked up to see her two friends staring back at her with concern. "Sorry girls, I just realized I'm in love with Colin."

"Finally! I've been waiting for you to finally admit it to yourself." Rory smiled down at her friend only to realize there were tears streaming down her face. "Oh Steph, what's wrong!"

"Sorry Ror, I'm just too late!" Steph had run into Colin and the leggy blonde tonight as they were coming back from a well thought out date. She proceeded to tell the girls the whole story. "He NEVER puts any thought into his dates. He really likes this girl. What am I gonna do?!"

Rory was not going to let this happen. "Get up and put on some shoes. We're settling this now, once and for all." Rory ran into her room for her coat and bunny slippers.

She ran back into the common room only to see Stephanie staring at her like she lost her mind. "I can't go there now, Rory! I'm sure the skank is making her stay last a while…if you know what I mean…"

" I know what you mean, and I know Colin. This boy loves you with all his heart. You two are meant to be together, you have to fight for him!"

Stephanie had to admit, Rory had a point. "Let's do this!"

XXX

The next day came and went. Rory was getting ready for her dinner with her grandparents and was thinking about how last night went. The girls marched over to the boys dorms and watched as Stephanie confessed her dying love to Colin. Who, by the way, was alone. He couldn't go through it with the other girl because all he saw when he looked at her was a smart ass blonde who could kick his ass. Rory smiled as she thought about how at this exact moment they were on their first date.

She put on the finishing touches as she heard a knock on the door. "Always on time…"

Rory opened the door to the most dazzling sight ever…her hunk of a man dressed to kill. "Hey Ace."

Logan never could understand how he was so blessed to get a woman like Rory. If he was arranged to marry anyone else he would go down kicking and screaming. He just didn't care with Rory. They'd make it work. He never wanted to live without her. "You look gorgeous, as always." He leaned over and planted a quick kiss to her lips. "You ready to go to the gates of hell?"

She laughed as Logan helped her into her coat. "As long as we don't knock, we don't have to go in."

"Ace, I think you underestimate our family."

"True, the devil himself would be scared."

XXX

They were sat down as soon as they arrived. Everyone was there. Rory was a little nervous…she didn't understand why everyone was together. The last time this happened was…oh no. "What now? Are we required to have a baby right away too?! You've already taken away my choice to marry, you're not forcing that on me!!"

"Rory, dear. Calm down. I think you will find tonight's news very appealing. At least, I assume you will."

"Logan, my son, we have to apologize to you."

Logan looked at his dad like he grew three extra heads. "Apologize?"

"Yes, we have committed the deepest form of treachery."

"Grandma, what's going on?" Rory was really starting to get confused.

"Rory, Logan…you're not really arranged to be married."

Crickets, if they were allowed, would be the only thing making a noise in the Gilmore household. The silence was deafening. "What did you just say?"

Logan didn't know what was happening. They showed him the papers. "How is that possible, and why, oh why, would you lie about something like that?!"

"Son, you have to understand. You wouldn't grow up on your own. You needed this extra push to stop sowing your seeds and just focus. You have the potential to make the Huntzberger name mean so much more than anyone else."

"Grandma, why me?!"

"Rory, we wanted you to realize that society was what best suited you. You can't honestly say that you don't want to live in our world."

Rory and Logan were absolutely appalled. They had been played, by their families!

"Father, grandfather. I cannot understand why you believed you had to resort to such childish measures…but, I must say you sure succeeded."

"I'm glad you see it our way son. We were only doing what's best." Mitchum was beaming with pride.

"I understand dad. You have my complete gratitude. I know now, more than ever, that I never want my future kids to have the same life as me. Goodbye!" Logan pushed off the couch and turned to look at Rory. "Had enough of this yet?"

Rory looked at her grandparents. "This was low, even for you; however, I have to thank you for making me realize how much I love Logan. Hopefully one day, a long time from now, you will understand that I will NEVER like being in a world where families do this to one another. Goodbye." She jumped up and grabbed Logan's hand.

They walked out of the sitting room and ran outside. On the drive back home Rory's head was reeling. Her whole world was turned upside down. "Logan, what are we going to do?"

Logan glanced over to look at Rory. His heart broke as he noticed the expression of fear on her face. "I don't know Ace. I don't know anything anymore."

"I can't afford Yale without them…but, I don't think I want to see them ever again. At least not in the near future."

"Ace, you have me. We'll get through this, together. You were right earlier. The best thing that came out of this horrible and messed up situation is us. I love you with all my being and we're going to make this work. I get my inheritance this summer. We can run off and elope. What do you say Ace? You think you want to marry me by choice?"

Logan looked at Rory and tried to poor all of his love and emotions into his eyes. He wanted her to understand how much she means to him. "I know it's not the best proposal. And we are young and have only been together for such a short while, but I know you're the only one I want. I have loved you since the moment we debated for the first time, I love you now, and I will always love you. Marry me, Ace?"

Rory looked over at Logan in shock. He just proposed, in a car on the way to Yale. It wasn't anything extravagant, but it was everything she ever wanted. "Yes Logan, I will!"

Logan couldn't help but pull over. He needed to kiss her, and he needed to kiss her now. As their lips met, he realized all of their problems won't be solved over night. The one thing that did matter was that Rory would be the future Mrs. Huntzberger and his family had nothing to do with that. He finally had done something right. After all, he got the girl he had always dreamed of.

* * *

I know it was rushed, and I'm sure it sucked. You guys deserved some sort of ending and this is the best I can give at the moment. If it was OOC I'm sorry. It's hard for me to think outside of the characters Edward and Bella anymore. *lol* I promise you I will post an epilogue sometime tying up loose ends. I hope you all enjoyed the ride. I want to thank each and everyone who has stuck through it all. I've appreciated your feedback. Let me know what you think!

-Thanks,

Megan


End file.
